Noble Six
by StaffSergeant
Summary: As the last Spartan of Noble Team, Vasyl B-312 was ready to die fighting the Covenant. What he was not ready for was becoming a familiar to Louise Valliere of Tristain. Rating will change as story goes on.
1. The Lone Wolf

Noble Six

Chapter 1

The Lone Wolf

_August 30, 2552_

_2000 Hours_

_Aszod Ship Breaking Yard  
><em>

_Planet Reach_

Vasyl B312 for the first time in his long career as a Spartan smiled as he bathed in the sunlight from Epsilon Eridani. He had done it, he had delivered the Package safely to the Autumn and in doing so he had secured at least some hope for humanity… he watched the Covenant Banshees fly overhead and the Phantoms hover towards him. His DMR was in hand. The Spartan looked at the sun, he was truly alone now. The last of Noble Team alive on Reach. He laughed even though he knew that it would be his last, Carter had told him to dump the Lone Wolf stuff and he did, the sheer irony was not lost on the last Spartan left on Reach. Vasyl looked up as he saw them coming, so this is how it all ended. One last battle with the enemy. Well he'd give them that and more, no way would this Covenant get him without a fight. He'd make them bleed; he will make them scream in pain and fear. He would carve a bloody canyon for those cruisers to see from the sky. He'd make them fear him even when he was long gone, his body and armor turned to dust and ash they would remember him as a nightmare...A demon that dealt death. Vasyl flicked the safety off of his DMR as he prepared himself for the end. "Come at me," he whispered softly "I'll give you a fight." He scoped in on the first alien and opened fire.

His last stand had begun.

The Grunt squealed as a half ton of armor and Spartan came down on him. Its spine was crushed instantly. "Come here!" Vasyl roared at the other little diminutive aliens as they ran for their lives. The crumpled carcass of an Elite Minor lay behind him. They had charged at his position a few seconds earlier and now they wanted to run? Well screw them too.

Vasyl opened fire and the first bullet from the M392's chamber punched right through the first Grunt's head. It dropped with a squeal as methane bubbled from its shattered breathing mask. The Spartan kept firing and ducked as a barrage of plasma bolts hit the boulder he had used as cover, rock melted instantly. The Spartan watched as another Grunt squad this one led by a red armored veteran elite move in on his flank. "Die!" Vasyl roared as he fired on them. The Elite snarled as the7.62 millimeter rounds hit its personal energy shields and returned fire. The Spartan rolled out of cover and as the Grunts aimed at him he threw a frag grenade. The small explosive device detonated, turning three aliens into mush and wounding two severely. Vasyl charged the veteran, shooting and finished the bastard off with a blow to the head.

The Spartan killed and killed. He didn't stop. He fired his weapons until they were empty and tossed them aside. He pried energy weapons from dead fingers and used them. With captured Energy Swords he slashed the Covenant bastards that had taken everything from him. But there was no end to the Covenant horde and more kept coming until at last he stood on a small hill as more and more enemies rushed towards him, he let his long suffering shield system recharge drawing power from the MJOLNIR's power pack. Vasyl stood on this new platform, his black armor stained with shades of blue and purple alien blood. He had acquired an MA37 and that was it other than his side arm.

He exhaled once as the Elites began to advance. Zealots this time, the finest Sangheili warriors ever conceived. It was an exhilarating thought; they had wasted resources on one Spartan. On _him. _"The best of the best for me." He said to himself laughing "Seven of them for one of me, a fair trade…See Carter? Being a Lone Wolf isn't that bad, I get the fun stuff in the end…"

Right now on that platform, as he fought against these alien swordsmen the Spartan knew his team, his family… his team Noble was proud of him. So he charged them this time and closed in with the first Elite, kicking the first Elite. A face full of boot was always a good greeting.

The Sangheili knocked him down and raised its energy blade. Vasyl shot him in the face with his M6G and kicked him off, just for another to try and finish the same thing. Vasyl turned, drawing his combat knife…

And he vanished into thin air…

/

_Tristain magic Academy_

_Tristain, Halkeginia_

_Spring Time Familiar Summoning Ritual_

"All right Miss Valliere, it's your turn." It was a rather sunny and delightful day at the Magic Academy. For Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere it was nerve wracking. Small and delicate the little mage gulped nervously. "All right, Professor Colbert." She murmured. This was it, she had prepared all night for this. The pink haired mage started on the ritual. Though she looked calm inside she was fraught with tension. She shook her head. No! Today was the day she would prove that she wasn't useless! She was a Valliere, not a Zero or a commoner. As she began the chant to summon a familiar she had no idea what fate had in store for her.

Instead of an awe inspiring spell complete with the clouds gathering and thunder roaring what the little Valliere got was an explosion. A rather large explosion that covered the area with thick black smoke.

Everyone in the courtyard coughed. "Way to go Zero!" was one of the jeers as the smoke began to clear. A busty redhead laughed "As expected Louise the Zero!" Louise shook with barely contained rage but she could only gawk as the smoke cleared and something stood up.

It was at least seven feet tall, humanoid in shape but was covered head to toe in black armor that was stained with blue and purple liquid, a strange object hung off its back and a smaller one that looked like a pistol was in its right hand and a knife in its left. Louise's jaw dropped, it was a golem but one that exuded a raw and murderous aura. This thing was clearly made to fight and kill. The golem had one bronze eye and it was looking left and right, it lowered its weapon and spoke in a hoarse but cold voice. Louise couldn't help herself; she shivered at the low growling tone.

"Where am I?" it asked and looked around. The Professor Jean Colbert approached Louise silently. The golem turned then looked down at her. Louise squeaked audibly as the golem approached.

Vasyl thought he was going out of his mind. Still caught up in the adrenaline rush he looked down at the little girl that had squeaked. For some odd reason he was reminded of a small and fragile kitten. She had vibrant pink hair and amber eyes. She wore what looked like a school uniform, it was pretty standard a white long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and stockings along with shoes. The cloak was definitely not normal; the small twig in her hands was also strange. Wait…it had a grip. _No way a wand? _ Vasyl thought astonished. He shook the thought out; first things first assess the situation before going crazy. "Excuse me…civilians, where am I?" he asked trying not to scare anyone. The balding man with the glasses holding the staff answered "You are in Tristain, golem. I am Professor Jean Colbert, this is Louise Valliere. She is the one who summoned you here."

The Spartan looked from Colbert to the little pink haired girl called Louise. "Summoned?" Vasyl asked Colbert not familiar with the term. He was really confused now, this planet was strange. He looked at the…academy. It was like a medieval castle of some sort. "Yes summoned, Miss Valliere here is your master." It was then that Louise took over "Yes, and as my familiar you will do as I say. Now remove your helmet familiar and be quick about it!" she said pointing at him with one hand and another at her hip.

Despite his confusion, and his building annoyance with the girl, Vasyl found the pose to be endearing though he balked at removing his helmet. As far as he knew they could be Insurrectionists…but a nagging part of his brain told him that he was somewhere else, farther than even the UNSC's territory. Sighing dejectedly he finally obeyed after a few moments of toying with the idea and took his helmet off.

A young face that was marred with a large scar that ran down his cheek was what Louise saw and she heard several female gasps among the students that were in the courtyard. Louise was flabbergasted, the golem was a human! A handsome dark haired human that is. The man opened his eyes and the little Valliere blinked. His brown eyes were nearly blank, lifeless. It completed the look of a war torn soldier. "W-Who are you, familiar?" she asked and the man looked at him. Founder Brimir, those eyes! They looked right through her at nothing! "Lieutenant Vasyl, Spartan B312, call sign Noble Six." He answered softly. "Just Vasyl is nice enough…" Colbert nodded "Miss Valliere, please seal the contract." "R-Right," Louise mumbled still scared of Vasyl's blank eyes. "Familiar come closer." Confused Vasyl knelt down to her level keeping his helmet tucked under his arm "C-Consider y-yourself l-lucky commoner!" Louise exclaimed. She kissed him. Vasyl's eyes widened and before he could even register what happened she broke contact.

A burning sensation spread through his left arm. He let out a small growl and shook his arm after it was over. "What was that?" The Spartan asked Colbert. He looked rather annoyed. "She just had to finish her contract with you, mister Vasyl. May I see your left hand? I have to see if there are runes." The Spartan sighed again and removed his gauntlet. He noted that there were several markings, he narrowed his eyes. He would figure this out later, the stares had intensified.

The room was pleasant if a little bland but to a Spartan it was enough. It consisted of a wardrobe, a round table with a small oil lit lamp and a large bed. He saw a stack of hay on the floor. "You will be sleeping there Familiar!" Louise told him as he looked at the corner with the bundle of hay. "How low the mighty have fallen." Vasyl murmured to himself. Still he had slept in worse and Onyx was far away from here.

After the "Springtime Summoning Ritual" as Colbert had explained Louise had lead him inside the academy. It was a beautiful place; the Spartan was impressed with the feeling of history it had given out. "What was that familiar?" Louise asked snootily Vasyl shook out of his reverie "…Nothing." He said quietly. Jorge would have been laughing at him by now, Jorge who had sacrificed himself. He would have been good to have around right now. It was already evening, Vasyl noted and at the corner of his eye he saw something white flash his way. The Spartan turned and soon enough had an armful of clothing. Louise was in her nightgown. "Clean that" she said "I'm going to bed. Wake me up at dawn" Vasyl wanted to say something but instead just obeyed. "Yes, yes…" he muttered and left the room. _Cheeky little minx isn't she? _He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs towards the main hall.

He wandered the castle hall and sure enough he caught sight of a girl in a maid uniform. She had black hair and bright blue eyes and she was cheerfully dusting off a bust of some old man with a long beard. Vasyl shrugged and approached "Excuse me, ma'am." He spoke politely trying not to intimidate her. It was hard to be less intimidating in full armor. The maid squeaked and knocked the bust off the stand. Vasyl's reflexes kicked in and he caught the stone statue with one arm. He kept Louise's clothes on the other. The maid gasped "Sorry ma'am" Vasyl apologized. "I-It's no problem, y-you startled me." The maid stammered. "I-I'm Siesta, ho-how can I help you?" Vasyl already liked her. Compared to Louise, he still couldn't get his tongue around the word "master" whenever the brat was around; Siesta was a lot nicer. And helpful.

With her help Vasyl had managed to do the laundry, with that done he walked back up to Louise's room. He opened the door as quietly as possible. Louise was on her side asleep. Setting her clothes down on the round table she had he walked over yo her bedside. She looked so much like a small kitten. Smiling underneath his helmet now the Spartan reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Mommy…" Louise mumbled and Vasyl just chuckled quietly to himself, maybe she wasn't bad at all…just troubled. He kept up a vigil until even he fell asleep.

"Little Master, wake up." Vasyl shook Louise gently; he was really holding back otherwise he'd push her off the bed, something he would rather not do. "Munya~~" Louise just rolled over. Vasyl exhaled "Louise, its dawn wake up." Vasyl said and shook her harder. He sighed as she yawned and stretched. "You…Oh, I summoned you right?" she asked "Yeah and I also did your laundry…" Vasyl grumbled under his breath. Louise looked at him; she noted that he was wearing his helmet again with the bronze visor reflecting her face. She shivered slightly "Familiar…I want your face always seen, it is improper if someone is talking to you." She told him "Oh…okay," Vasyl answered quietly and depolarized his faceplate. Louise had yet to be accustomed to looking at his blank eyes. The little mage gulped, if she pulled this on him who knows what he would do. So she decided to take the much more conservative option.

"I-I'll dress myself, familiar…you can wait outside." She said. The Spartan shrugged and he promptly vacated the room. When Louise appeared fully dressed they headed to the Alviss dining hall. During the duration of the journey Vasyl checked his motion tracker, and saw a blip and quickly polarized his faceplate. "Why hello there Zero!" a feminine voice called out. Louise turned.

Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst was…striking to say the least. With tanned skin, long red hair and a bust that always drew stares she was known as the Ardent. From what Vasyl gathered Louise hated her. "Zerbst! What do you want from me!" she shrieked. "Just wanted to say hello," Kirche answered "But considering that Vallieres always seem to lack manners…Ah, you must be the Zero's familiar." She looked at Vasyl who nodded slowly "Yes." He said softly in that hoarse voice of his. "Damn Valliere," Kirche chuckled at the smaller girl "A human familiar? And what's up with the strange armor? You probably just heckled him into pretending to be your familiar." Vasyl said nothing but he did cross his arms as Louise began a tirade of anger. Okay…hatred was clearly an understatement.

He saw Louise make a movement and he grabbed her shoulder "Ma'am to start a fight here would be unwise…" Vasyl said softly. Louise looked up at the Spartan. "And Miss Von Zerbst, I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't antagonize Miss Valliere." His voice was a little colder than it usually was. Kirche just smiled "Sure, sure. It's all just a joke anyway; I'm surprised you haven't snapped at all in Zero's presence." She said. Vasyl narrowed his eyes. "I've gone through worse" The Spartan answered curtly which surprised Kirche a little. "Let's go, Miss Valliere." Louis blinked at his sudden reticence but she nodded and glaring at Kirche she led the Spartan down to the hall.

"I don't like her," Vasyl said as he stood behind Louise. Everyone was staring as he kept a watch on Louise. Though an attack wasn't possible he still had to watch out. Especially for that Kirche woman; after hearing about why Louise hated her, he found the reason to be utterly ridiculous. Still, now he knew why Louise was called the "Zero". She had no talent whatsoever she had claimed. "W-Well I-it's nice to know someone else does…" "Still, starting a fight like that is rather unwise." Vasyl said. Louise grumbled. The Spartan merely shrugged and opened up his faceplate to pop a nutrient supplement. He wasn't hungry just yet.

Today's class had something to do with Earth magic, Vasyl leaned against the wall while everyone took seats and stared at him. Vasyl crossed his arms. With that single motion his posture just made him look even more intimidating. With his enhanced hearing he heard several murmurs. Most of them concerned him. The teacher, a middle aged woman in purple robes known as Miss Chevreuse, appraised Louise. "You have…quite the interesting familiar, Miss Valliere—"

"Familiar nothing!" A chubby blonde boy stood up "She just paid some random commoner to be her familiar!" "Shut up, Malicorne!" Louise spat back. Vasyl stood up straighter. The motion was noted by everyone in the room. "You know…" Vasyl continued looking at Malicorne who stood stock still "It's rude to interrupt the teacher where I come from." "Now see here commoner!" Malicorne spat back but recoiled when Vasyl glared at him and spoke coldly "Sit down before I get ugly with you." The blonde boy sat down promptly. The tension permeated the room. Louise looked at the Spartan who turned to her and gave a slow nod. Sniffling she took a seat. Miss Chevreuse cleared her throat. "Well…Miss Valliere's familiar is right; Malicorne there is no reason for you to insult your classmates." "B-But…" Malicorne started but glanced in Vasyl's direction. The Spartan merely looked at him. The boy promptly clamped his mouth shut. Vasyl returned to his earlier position and watched the class like a hawk. So Louise was a victim of bullying…Maybe they had a lot more in common than he realized.

He watched the lecture and nearly started when he watched Chevreuse turn what looked like pebbles into gold or some other shiny metal. "I-Is that gold Miss Chevreuse?" one student asked. "No," the teacher said "It's brass. Now to transform any object into gold is Square class magic. I am only a Triangle class." Square…triangle, Vasyl thought about this. He assumed Square was a higher tier than triangle. He still had a lot to learn about this place. If he had to defend himself or Louise it would be nice to have some Intel on any enemies. "Transmutation will be one of the easiest skills you will have learned here, Miss Valliere I suppose you would like to try?" Vasyl raised a brow when Kirche raised her hand. "Yes Miss Von Zerbst?" Chevreuse appraised the redhead. "Um…That's dangerous, professor. Louise…well…" "I'm sure it's not that bad, Miss Zerbst. And judging from her familiar she must be quite competent." A few snickers from the class. Vasyl exhaled. "That's…just it; Louise isn't she fails at everything she casts…" Kirche said. Shaking visibly Louise stood "I can do it!"

It was a big explosion, Vasyl did most of the heavy lifting but he kept an eye on Louise as she tried to push the heavy desk back into position. The Spartan heard her scream in frustration and she kicked the table before falling to her knees growling and crying in pain and disappointment. Vasyl walked over to her and crouched.

"Hey" he said holding Louise shoulder.

"Go away" was the reply. "Why did I have to get a familiar like you? Why can't I get anything right, why am I so weak?" she was sobbing and that painful look on her face made Vasyl's heart twinge. He exhaled once before removing his helmet. "Look…I'm sorry for what happened, alright?" he said trying to reassure her "You may think that you're alone but you're not. I'm here if you need me." Louise sniffed, keeping her eyes down. "…I'm really not good at cheering others up, but at least I tried." Vasyl said. Spartans were good at everything that involved killing, calming civilians down was a new territory. Still, the Spartan felt that his actions were adequate because Louise stopped crying but she sniffled still. "Th-Thank you fa-V-Vasyl…" she said softly holding her arm. Vasyl smiled "No problem, let's get this done." He pulled his helmet over his head again.

He would defend this girl, he realized.

He would defend her to the death.

/

**Just something I wanted to try...**


	2. Duel

Chapter 2

Duel

Jean Colbert was a mainstay figure in the Academy. He was a passionate teacher who had an odd habit of tinkering with odd machines. Right now he was rather interested in figuring out the runes he had seen on Valliere's familiar. A nagging part of his head told him that he had seen such runes before. "Gandalfr?" he murmured as he passed a particular entry in an old book. His eyes scanned the illustration. Seized with a sudden urgency the professor quickly sketched the runes.

This was a very big find.

/

/

/

Louise woke up feeling a little better than yesterday during class. She found Vasyl looking at a strange chain with something attached something that he quickly put in a pouch on his armor. "Oh…you're awake…" he said before helping her up. "Are you feeling any better?" Louise nodded. After she got dressed they left for breakfast. Nobody said anything to the both of them, well almost nobody. "Good morning Valliere!" It was Kirche and trailing behind her was the largest freaking lizard that Vasyl had ever seen. The Spartan actually stared at it. Kirche noticed "Ah I see that Flame has captured your attention." Vasyl only nodded in affirmative, it was a curiously red creature and its most distinctive feature was that the end of its tail was on fire. "…A giant lizard?" Vasyl asked Kirche. "A salamander from the mountains, quite impressive isn't it?" she said rather vainly towards Louise. Flame just croaked as it continued its staring contest with Vasyl "I mean compared to your commoner. Louise's hand shook. Vasyl chuckled rather darkly, drawing Kirche's eyes to him. "Ma'am, you haven't seen how…impressive I can be yet." He said then he looked at Louise and asked "May I go explore the school for a little bit?" Surprised Louise nodded. The Spartan took his leave.

Vasyl had left his personal weapons up in Louise's room but he still had a knife on him. People gave him weird looks but he ignored them, so he was a seven foot walking tank with a knife on him. Was he there to kill them? No, so why stare?

It was then that he was met with a familiar face. "Oh, it's you!" Siesta waved him over. "Hello again, miss Siesta." Vasyl said politely. "How have you been?" "I'm fine, but I never managed to catch your name…" Siesta said "It's Vasyl, just Vasyl." The Spartan spoke "I just decided to take a walk." "Have you eaten?" Siesta asked. "Uh…a little bit, just a ration bar and a nutrient supplement." The Spartan answered. Siesta shook her head firmly "Ooh…that master of yours," she muttered and tugged on Vasyl's left arm. "You shouldn't just accept such bad treatment, Mr. Vasyl!" The Spartan just followed her; it seemed that Siesta had that magnetizing aura as well. Not as much as Louise though but it was quite potent. Vasyl couldn't describe it, they were just people that he wanted to follow and protect.

/

/

/

Vasyl finished the bowl of stew. It was good, real good and along with the bread made him feel full. "Thank you," he said to Siesta. "It's no problem, in fact if your master doesn't give you food just come over to the kitchen." The maid told him smiling. "Just don't break any chairs." One assistant said and the whole kitchen burst into laughter. Vasyl looked at the ruined chair and sighed "Yeah sorry 'bout that" He apologized. Siesta, after shooting a look at the laughing kitchen staff, just said "Well…you can make it up if you help me serve the desserts for the nobles." Vasyl shrugged, that he could do.

It was pretty easy, Vasyl just stood there looking pretty, and not to mention intimidating, while Siesta distributed the cakes. It wasn't that bad really, and Siesta was a good person to have for company. Her stories about her vineyard and her village were entertaining. He heard something drop and he looked to see that a boy with blonde curly hair had dropped something. Giving the tray to Siesta he approached the boy. "Excuse me sir" Vasyl said. The boy turned and looked up at the Spartan in surprise before looking at the bottle "I believe this belongs to you."

The boy waved his hand. Vasyl could have sworn the air sparkled around the guy as he did so. "That doesn't belong to me commoner." He said in a rather arrogant tone. But one of his friends contradicted him, "But…isn't that one of Montmorency's perfumes?" Another spoke up "Yeah, so Guiche you're going out with Montmorency right?" The boy called Guiche turned red and paled immediately when a girl in a brown cloak walked up. Vasyl rolled his eyes good thing his helmet was polarized, he'd seen this once on Reach after one op… Man that trooper never showed his face again after that. _Of course… _

"Montmorency? But Guiche…" she looked visibly upset. "You…" "This-This is a misunderstanding Katie" Guiche started nervously. The situation couldn't have been more awkward when a girl with blonde curls approached "Guiche!" she roared. "What is this about a misunderstanding! And who is she!" Vasyl palmed his visor after that.

"YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" was heard followed by two very loud slaps. After a while Guiche stared at Vasyl angrily "Commoner! You could have said something!" he growled. Vasyl only answered "I would have but I decided not to." His opinion of the idiot who was yelling at him had already sunk to a very low point. "You just broke the hearts of two fair maidens commoner," Guiche said poking Vasyl's chest. "How are you going to pay for that along with my stained honor?" "Clearly your view of honor is different from mine" The Spartan said coolly "You're wearing out my patience good sir." "Arrogant commoner I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche said.

Vasyl raised a brow. "Very well then I accept sir. The time and location?" The gauntlet had been thrown and Vasyl took it. The poor fool was going to get embarrassed. Vasyl wouldn't kill him…unless he was forced to. "Vestri Court, one hour from now. You will know fear commoner." Guiche said threateningly. "I'd like to see that happening, good sir" Vasyl said just as coldly. Guiche flinched just a little but he turned and left abruptly. Vasyl glared at his back. "Vasyl!" He saw Louise "What did you do! Some bloody idiot told me Guiche challenged you to a duel..." she said panting "That he did" Vasyl said calmly. "Are you insane! Guiche de Gramont is a noble, you can't beat him!" Louise exclaimed, worried. "I've fought tougher opponents." Vasyl said. Louise noticed how cold his voice had become. "Where's Vestri Court?" "Good, we'll apologize to Guiche when we get there" Louise said. "No, I won't apologize to him…let him recognize his own folly." Vasyl said with great finality. Louise just looked at him hopelessly before leading the Spartan to the courtyard.

/

/

/

_Headmaster's Office_

The Headmaster of Tristain's magic academy was a respectable old mage named Osmond. With his flowing white beard and experienced eyes he easily cut a respectful figure…if he stopped his rather questionable habits. His familiar, a white mouse called Motsognir, sat on his shoulder. Osmond whispered to the mouse inaudibly and it quickly scuttled down to the floor…underneath his secretary's skirt. Miss Longueville was a strikingly beautiful woman with green hair. Many considered her to be the Headmaster's eye candy. Longueville exhaled as she finished organizing the books on a shelf. "Hmm…white? But I am sure Miss Longueville would look better in black, don't you agree my dependable little Motsognir?" She heard Osmond talking to his mouse.

Flushing angrily she spoke "Sir Osmond I would like to request that you stop doing that." Osmond was about to reply with a rather witty remark when Professor Colbert barged into the office. "S-Sir! I have something urgent to tell you." "Oh really, mister Colbert. What is it?" "It's about Miss Valliere's familiar; I think he may be the legendary Gandalfr!" Osmond's wrinkled brow rose "Gandalfr? Colbert, are you sure? That familiar has not been seen for the last six thousand years." He said "I have the runes I saw on his left hand sir and-" Colbert started.

A porter rushed in "Sir Osmond, there's a duel going on." He said after running up to the headmaster's desk. "Good Brimir's name, there is nothing more dangerous than idiot nobles with too much free time. Who is it?" Osmond muttered annoyed. "Its Guiche de Gramont sir and Louise Valliere's Familiar. The big guy in the black armor." The porter answered. Osmond looked at Colbert and told him "Well Professor Colbert, I guess we will have to see if Valliere's familiar is who you say he is." He waved his staff at the ornate mirror and everyone, even the porter, watched the duel that was about to begin on Vestri Court.

/

/

/

_Vestri Court_

"So you actually showed up" Guiche said arrogantly as Vasyl walked to a position in front of him. "Are you just going to stand there and talk like an idiot? Come on show me what you got" Vasyl countered bluntly. Some of the crowd chuckled, Louise just fidgeted worried. Guiche snarled "Hah, I'll throw your words right back at you!" He waved his rose/wand and two petals fell to the ground and instantly turned into bronze golems. "These are the bronze fists of the Gramont Family, prepare yourself commoner." Vasyl turned to the side and put his left foot forward and raised his fists. The stance was balanced. The Spartan exhaled. The golems charged him, to a human they moved quite fast but to a veteran Spartan III they might as well have been walking. Vasyl spurred into action.

During combat a Spartan was said to be able react and think faster than normal humans, right now Vasyl moved way too fast to be human… like a blur. He smashed into the first golem and stomped its head into the ground. The other golem altered course and threw a punch directed at his head. Whipping his arm up the Spartan caught the blow one handed. The students gasped. Guiche just gaped at how fast he was moving. With a brutal movement Vasyl kicked the golem's head clean off. The students scattered as the head rolled in their direction. Vasyl let the headless golem fall to the floor "Was that all?" he asked Guiche coldly who shook his head frantically in disbelief and summoned up three more.

Vasyl noted their armaments. Two had spears and one had a shield and sword. That plus they had heavier armor, he smirked. Like it would make a difference to him. "Those were mere constructs, but the true battle begins now!" Guiche roared getting his confidence back "These are my Valkyries!" The three armed constructs moved to circle him. Vasyl saw the one on his left go for a blow to his side. He twisted his body to dodge and grabbed the lance. Kicking the Valkyrie in the face he disarmed it and parried a blow from the other golem with a spear. He thrust the lance forward into its chest and pinned it down into the ground. He didn't see the sword wielder and it hit him in the back. "VASYL!" Louise cried. The sword bounced off as an energy shield appeared briefly on Vasyl's armor. The crowd watched as the Spartan turned and ripped the Valkyrie's arm off, it stumbled forward just as Vasyl brought his knee up and the golem flew backwards and landed spread eagle on the ground with its face crushed in. He then dropped the arm nonchalantly and looked at Guiche before advancing, he drew his knife. The crowd froze, Louise included. What was going on?

"G-Get away from me!" Guiche yelled as he summoned up more golems. These were more like piles of earth, Guiche was losing it as the Spartan simply sliced arms and legs off the constructs. Panicking now the young noble conjured up a longsword. Vasyl chuckled darkly and simply knocked it aside with one hand. Guiche fell down and began to scramble backwards, he yelped audibly as a black armored hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. He was sobbing as he faced the cold emotionless visor of Vasyl B-312. The Spartan raised his knife up to the boy's neck. "Any last words?" he asked coldly "I-I yield! I yield! I yield! P-Pl-Please I-I-I don't want to die!" Vasyl pressed the knife's edge closer to the boy's jugular. "Yield huh? Hmm…" Vasyl pondered, he could kill him right now; just one cut and Guiche Gramont could be bleeding all over the grass. He looked at the crowd. Some were frozen stiff, others were out right crying. He saw Kirche's face, scared. He turned back to Guiche who was struggling with all his might. A scared child who didn't know what he was getting into, it was pitiful. Snorting Vasyl dropped Guiche. The young noble fell looking foolish and he sobbed even harder than before. "I could have killed you boy, never draw a blade in my presence again." Vasyl growled annoyed "Apologize to those you have wronged." The girl called Montmorency approached and helped Guiche up, she couldn't even look at the Spartan.

Louise ran up to him she couldn't speak. Vasyl just waved a hand at her before sheathing his knife. "W-What are you?" she squeaked out at last. The Spartan just shook his head as a porter approached, saying something about the Headmaster wanting to see them.

/

/

/

Louise sat uncomfortably on the chair while Vasyl stood. The Spartan was quiet, his brown eyes were closed. His helmet sat on the other unoccupied chair. Inside the office Old Osmond sat behind his desk while Colbert and Longueville stood to the side. She wanted to say something to Vasyl but he was in deep thought. He opened his eyes when Osmond regarded him and Louise. "I am Sir Osmond the headmaster of this academy. Now um…Familiar." "It's Vasyl…sir" The Spartan answered. He stood straighter now, Louise noticed that he was a bit more respectful. "Right, sir Vasyl. You were summoned by Miss Valliere, would you mind telling us more about yourself?" Osmond asked. "…There's a lot of things that I'd rather not say…I am Lieutenant Vasyl B-312, UNSC Noble team, call sign Noble Six. I am a Spartan." He said "To make it simpler, I'm a soldier." He then told them about the war the UNSC waged against the alien alliance known as the Covenant. And his place in that war, he told them about the planet glassing and of the Fall of Reach.

Everyone was shocked into silence, especially Louise who was looking at her familiar with new eyes. She didn't know that he had been so troubled, she winced inwardly as she realized what she could have done if she hadn't known more about Vasyl. She would have starved him, whipped him. Then she remembered what he could have done to Guiche…if he had gotten angry with her there was no doubt that Vasyl could have killed her easily, like a bug that needed squashing. She looked down ashamed.

"A soldier for this…UNSC?" Osmond asked after a long pause "What is it?" "The United Nations Space Command, it is the leading authority where I come from." Vasyl answered calmly. "Noble Team was my…they were my teammates sir, they are Spartans as well." "There are more of you?" Colbert asked astonished. Louise looked up curiously. Vasyl nodded slowly "Yes sir" he answered. "We are a Special operations unit which means that we handled things that were deemed too sensitive to reveal to the public. My apologies I…I cannot say anymore." "What happened to them?" Louise asked softly. "Yes, what happened?" Osmond pressed. Vasyl closed his eyes, pained. Jorge, Kat, Emile, Carter, Jun…he knew their names and watched four of them die. Kat died in his arms. He didn't know what happened to Jun but…

"They died" Vasyl said softly opening his eyes after a long agonizing moment. "They died defending the planet Reach. And to be honest sir I watched them die."

He remembered Jorge, his friend, pushing him out of the doomed frigate.

"_Tell them to make it count." _

He remembered Kat, getting shot in the head by an Elite sniper.

"_Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority O-" _

He remembered Carter slamming the Pelican into the Scarab to cover him and Emile as they rushed towards the Pillar of Autumn.

"_You're on your own Noble, Carter out" _

He remembered Emile as he was stabbed from behind by a Covenant Elite, he could have sworn Emile was smiling as he drew his kukri knife, even as he was dying he took the Covenant bastard with him

"_I'm ready! How 'bout you!" _

Vasyl exhaled "My…my apologies sir." He said composing himself "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me?" Louise blinked at how easily he bottled everything up. Just what had happened to her familiar before she summoned him?

/

It was a quiet night, Vasyl just looked at the dog tags that lay in the palm of his hands. Louise watched curiously and was about to ask when Vasyl spoke "They were Jorge's," he looked up at her. "I think he would have liked you." "Was he that friendly?" Louise asked. "Yes..." Vasyl said and chuckled. "He was always...much more caring towards civilians than others, even more so than I am." He looked out at the night sky "You should turn in, I'll be up for a little bit longer." Louise nodded. "Good night...Vasyl" she told him. "night..." Vasyl said and leaned his head against the stone wall sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, I might be revamping the story even further thanks to all the info. I know Spartans aren't exactly the fuzziest people around, Vasyl has his reasons maybe because Jorge was his closest friend in Noble Team. <strong>

**I don't know how far I'm going to go with this but I'll see what I can do.  
><strong>


	3. Six's Week

Chapter 3

Six's Week

A week had passed since Vasyl B-312's arrival on Tristain. After the duel with Guiche De Gramont, the Spartan was usually seen either with his master Louise Valliere or the staff maid Siesta in the kitchen and sometimes with Jean Colbert, the only professor he'd bother to talk to. The others were naturally either afraid or distrustful of him. He was said to be dangerous, a killer who could rip people to shreds. A killing machine, the other students left Louise alone because if they didn't Vasyl would gut them. UNSC Troopers treated him the same way: with awe and fear, he could have laughed if he wanted to. He _was _a killer, and he was quite adept at that. His relationship with Louise was at a better level at least. Though she still hadn't lost her prideful mannerisms she had toned down a bit and as a result she was a lot more patient with the Spartan. In turn Vasyl's own opinion of her rose. She was prideful because she didn't want to look weak.

While he stayed beside Louise he began to learn more about the magic system on this world. There were four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. A fifth Element known as Void was considered legendary and was attributed to the founder called Brimir, something that the Spartan would have to study when he had the time.

Vasyl had watched a water magic class and knew that while the water element was used for healing it could easily be shaped into weapons and could also fill an offensive role. Earth was used for almost everything, from agriculture to construction. Vasyl assumed the school was made by that very element. The Spartan was truly amazed at how these mages operated. Though there were some things he would rather not have known.

Mages were obviously nobles and those that could not wield magic were commoners. Vasyl had seen some mistreatment of commoners and intervened whenever he could. Louise thought it was a foolish gesture at best, commoners couldn't beat nobles. Vasyl was just a strange exception. To Siesta and the kitchen staff however he was granted the title 'The Iron Wolf' for defending commoners and was graciously invited to the kitchen whenever he was available. Siesta was especially glad to see him.

Today the Spartan stood behind Louise as she worked. It was a Potions class. She looked up to see Vasyl looking to the side. "Louise, query." He whispered. "What is it?" Louise asked annoyed. "What exactly is Miss Von Zerbst looking at me for? And…why is she doing that to her blouse?" Louise glanced over at Kirche who was glancing at Vasyl and occasionally dipping her already low cut blouse even further. When she noticed that Louise and Vasyl were looking she licked her lips. Thoroughly uncomfortable the Spartan and his master ignored Kirche to continue looking at the notes Louise wrote. "Okay… see this here?" Louise said to Vasyl who paid attention as she skimmed a line of notes "Yes…so if you use a certain reagent this way, the potion changes properties…" he said. They continued discussing concepts until the bell rang for Colbert's class which concerned flame.

/

Vasyl took his usual place near Louise though this time she sat on the far end of the row and Vasyl could sit on the stone without getting in the way. He was much too heavy for any of the chairs due to his armor. His experience in the kitchen served him well enough to stave off any embarrassment.

Not that anyone would dare laugh at a fully armored and armed Spartan anyhow. He let the kitchen staff off because…well they were nice folks.

Colbert entered the lecture hall with a strange contraption in his arms before setting it on the table in the middle of the room. "Good morning everyone, ah mister Vasyl you're joining us today?" he greeted everyone before turning to Vasyl. The Spartan gave a nod. "Thought I'd sample Tristain's magic education a bit more." He answered. "Excellent!" Colbert said. "Well I hope you enjoy yourself then!"

"Um Professor what is that thing on the table?" a student asked. Colbert appraised him "Oh this? It's just something I've created. First things first though, who can tell me the characteristics of fire magic."

"Passion and Destruction" Kirche answered almost nonchalantly. That was pretty obvious; Vasyl couldn't guess where Colbert was aiming at though. He listened much more intently. "Yes, correct Miss Zerbst. But Fire can be used for more productive things…I will demonstrate." Grabbing a vial of black liquid he poured it onto a pan that sat above a tube which led into the machine. Then raising his staff he lit of a spark with his fire magic. The sounds of small explosions were what sealed the cake, an engine. Colbert made an engine even though it just powered a small snake toy that popped out from the side it was still pretty impressive for this country's standards, if it was tweaked a little bit more he could see industrialization happening.

"Hmm," the Spartan said surprised "An engine, even though it is rather primitive by UNSC standards it's still rather remarkable." "You use contraptions like these Mister Vasyl?" Colbert asked Vasyl astonished. The class turned to the Spartan who stood up and approached the engine. "Yes…though this design is rather out dated, we use the same principle but different fuels." Vasyl said. "So your mages are lazy then" Malicorne said.

"It's hard to be lazy when you really don't exist at all." Vasyl answered. The class gasped. "I see…so you had much more knowledge to make up for not having magic." Colbert said he was fascinated with technology. His eyes were literally sparkling with curiosity, something that Vasyl found rather humorous. "Yes, your engine powers a small toy. We use engines to power vehicles. Think carriages except without the need to use a horse. We also use engines to create aircraft which fly in the sky." "We have dragons for that." Malicorne deadpanned. "Can your dragons fly faster than sound?" Vasyl asked him. That got everyone's attention, even Colbert's. "Trust me if your dragon knights saw what a Saber could do, they'd retire immediately. Though magic is impressive in its own way it does have some limitations, limitations that technology can sometimes solve" "Mr. Vasyl, you must take me to the UNSC." Colbert asked "I have to see these wonders with my own eyes!" "I'll…see what I can do, Professor Colbert" Vasyl said.

/

"Was it true what you said to Colbert?" Louise asked Vasyl as they walked to the hall for lunch. "Yes…though there are a lot of risks involved." The Spartan answered. "My armor for instance is one of them, only people like me can use it otherwise…" He winced as he remembered when he saw the holo during the time when he was being outfitted with the MJOLNIR. The armor's systems were so powerful that anyone who wasn't augmented like a Spartan literally killed themselves using it. "Is it that dangerous?" Louise asked. Vasyl nodded. She crossed her arms "Your UNSC is rather stupid why make something so powerful that other people can't use it?"

"That's the problem," Vasyl said "You want to give some maniac a suit like this? Think about the consequences." Louise could understand that. Power was a dangerous thing to bear. "Then…how can you use it?" Louise asked him. "I've been given…special augmentations. They're like potions used to enhance the body." Potions weren't even close; Vasyl could remember his bones burning as the augmentations began to take effect. He could also remember the fevers, the chills. His awkward sense of balance during the recovery period. "Do you know how to use them then, maybe they'll help with me using magic" Louise said a hopeful look in her eye as she began to imagine being as strong as her familiar. "…I was unconscious when they gave me the augmentations, Louise. And the procedure is rather unpleasant." Vasyl said shaking his head. Louise pouted. "Besides…You can use magic, why else would I be here if you didn't summon me?" the Spartan added. "No I can't… that was just luck…" she murmured "I'm not…" "Hey relax" Vasyl said "Besides explosions are useful in their own way." "Stop teasing me!" Louise said stamping her foot annoyed. "My apologies ma'am" Vasyl chuckled.

/

"You need a sword," Louise said standing up. Vasyl just looked at her from his corner just as he finished inspecting his assault rifle's magazine. "Ma'am?" he asked "Whatever for?" She looked at him "You use guns right? Guns that aren't…aren't from this world." Vasyl looked at his assault rifle and his side arm and knew she was right. "Yes ma'am, but I am more than capable of defending myself with my knife or my bare hands if need be." Vasyl answered calmly. "You're still getting a sword" Louise said "And besides, you have yet to see the city!" The Spartan tilted his head. "The capital right?" he asked her. "All right" he said standing up. "Let's go."

Since Vasyl was far too heavy to ride a horse he could walk with Louise while she rode one. The trip to the city was around two hours on foot, one hour on horse. For a Spartan that was a walk in the park.

/

"This is your city?" Vasyl asked as they entered through the gates. "Yes, Tristain is the center for all of nobility and culture in Halkeginia," Louise said with patriotic pride. "The palace is also home to Princess Henrietta." "I…see" Vasyl said eyeing the proud castle that stood in the distance. "This seems to be more like a large town than anything else." He murmured "To me a city has a lot more people in it." "How much?" Louise asked skeptically. "Around a million or more" Vasyl said. Louise gawked at him "You're lying, familiar. There's no way you can feed that much people." "Ah, but that's if you didn't possess a high level of technology and specialization, basically a part of the population works to provide food." "So commoners still work to provide food" Louise said nodding. "Um…not exactly, nobles went extinct a few hundred years ago in the future. It's not about blood anymore, it's all about merit." "Huh? Then how do you keep people in line then?" Louise asked flabbergasted. "…Laws, treaties. People are different in my world." Vasyl said "Though, I'm not exactly privy to politics. I'm a soldier I'm bad at that." Louise smiled "Come on, let's go look around."

There was a lot to learn about Tristain, Vasyl realized. Her people were very traditional and were proud of that fact. Louise opened the door to a blacksmith. It was in a rather shady part of town…Vasyl had a right to be cautious. His side arm hung clearly on his thigh, the M6G had a habit of blowing dinner plate sized holes in anything it was aimed at. "Welcome, little mistress" the owner of the smithy said. He was an odd fellow with a long nose with a wart growing on it. Vasyl put it out of his mind. "My familiar has a need for a sword." Louise said gesturing at Vasyl. The smith narrowed his eyes rather cleverly. Vasyl's hand twitched towards his side arm briefly. If he tried anything funny then it was already all over for him. "Ah well let me see what I can get for him." The smith said as he dug around in the back room. He pulled out a longsword with a golden blade. It was a pretty weapon, Vasyl observed. The smith handed the weapon to the Spartan and Vasyl inspected it. Scowling under his helmet the smith told Louise "That's a sword made by a famous Germanian alchemist." She considered taking the large glittery sword "How much?' she asked the smith.

"Four thousand ecus"

Louise gaped at him "That…I could buy a modest manor for that!" she said. The smith shrugged "A good sword is worth its weight in gold…" "Are you serious?" Vasyl groused at the smith. The man gulped as the irritated Spartan loomed over and gave him the large gold sword back. "If I used that to kill someone it would break in half like the stick it is," he said "Find something else because clearly whatever you're trying to do is illegal." A voice laughed and then spoke "You better do what he says, because he can clearly break _you_ in two!" The smith scowled and looked at a pot "Derf! Stop that!" Curious Vasyl walked over to the rack of weapons. "Over here friend!" Vasyl picked the weapon up. It was a sword in an old sheathe. "Interesting…a talking sword" Vasyl said. "May I?" he asked it going for the hilt. "Go ahead" the sword told him. Vasyl drew the sword apparently called "Derf". It had a single edge and was as long as the glittery sword. Vasyl pointed it at the wall and took a practice swing. Well balanced, the rust on the blade was a problem though. He swung it again. Very nice, it was a deadly weapon in its own right. "Hmm, I like this one" the Spartan told Louise. "The other sword is… fragile. Not like Mr. Derf here…" "I already like you partner, and it's not Derf, its Derflinger!" The sword laughed "Pay the customer girly, it'll be the smartest thing you'll ever do!"

/

Derflinger was truly a sword of character. Vasyl sat on the kitchen floor while he began the process of cleaning the talking weapon of rust and other blemishes. He would also sharpen Derflinger's edge. Siesta watched in awe as Vasyl began sharpening the longsword. To a normal human watching a seven foot tall walking tank sharpening a sword can be a terrifying but awesome sight. "You're quite good at this, partner" Derflinger commented as Vasyl finished sharpening its edge. "Mm…I usually work with knives which are similar but a bit different. Don't worry I won't throw you at anyone." The Spartan answered inspecting the edge for any defects. Derflinger laughed "I knew you were a good man partner!" "Um…Vasyl," Siesta said and the Spartan glanced at her with brown eyes. His helmet was on the table, the visor reflecting the setting sun's rays. "Yes Siesta?" Vasyl asked. "Why did Louise buy you such a weapon? You had to clean it and everything…" she pouted. Vasyl sighed and said "I chose it besides; Derflinger here is much stronger than he appears. In fact…he is one of the most balanced weapons I've ever had."

The kitchen door suddenly barged open and a familiar red lizard waddled over and croaked at Vasyl. "What the- Flame?" The Spartan asked confused. Flame just croaked and nudged his leg. "Seems like the salamander needs you for somethin' partner" Derflinger commented. Sheathing the sword Vasyl handed it to Siesta. "Hmm…I wonder what's up with Flame" Vasyl said "I'll…check this out" The salamander just kept up nudging his legs. Grabbing his helmet the Spartan followed the salamander. Wherever it was going, it seemed pretty troubled about something.

Must be important…Kirche might be in trouble.

/

Louise pouted. Where was that darned familiar? He was late! Growling she left her room and walked down the hallway. He must be in the kitchen; he and that maid have been rather close lately. And so Louise Valliere began her journey…in the opposite direction of where Vasyl was headed right now.

"Mm?" Vasyl quipped looked at the door, Flame just pushed at his legs with his large diamond shaped head. "This is Kirche's room, why…oh fine you bloody stubborn lizard." He knocked on the door. "Come in~" he heard Kirche's voice. The Spartan opened the door. It was rather dark, Vasyl was about to activate his night vision when a candle ignited. Vasyl coughed at the sight.

This was just crossed the threshold of extremely awkward.

Kirche was lying in bed; actually more like Kirche was posing seductively on the bed in racy lingerie. The door closed behind the Spartan and Flame waddled towards the bedside. "Uh…Miss Zerbst, is there something you needed?" Vasyl asked, clearing his throat. Sure he'd seen fellow UNSC personnel naked before but a _civvie? _Worse, a civvie with amorous plans. He had to set some boundaries otherwise this situation could get a whole lot worse.

_Especially _if _Louise _got involved.

"Please…take a seat." Kirche said smiling and patting the spot next to her.

The Spartan exhaled "Ma'am, considering how heavy my armor is. I don't think that is a good idea." He said. He didn't move closer but he was already in dangerous ground.

He would rather face down an army of Sangheili than be here right now. Kirche smiled at him. "I've had a lot of dreams about you, Spartan." She said standing up and walking towards him rather seductively. Vasyl watched severely uncomfortable. Oh…well…That's…" the Spartan clamped his mouth shut immediately. "My runic name is the Ardent," Kirche said as she reached for Vasyl's arms. The Spartan immediately shifted sideways away from Kirche. "Okay, I don't know what that means" Vasyl said as he carefully stepped over Flame who croaked, then yawned and resumed sleeping. "Bloody Lizard." "My passion is as flammable as hay, Spartan…To be frank after your duel with that oaf, Guiche I've fallen in love with you my Spartan…my knight." Vasyl exhaled, so that was what this is about. "Is that so?" he asked her softly. Kirche approached, why was he being so sad. "Don't…Don't come near me…" Vasyl ordered "Seriously just don't." "You looked so lonely, love." Kirche spoke sincerely "Your eyes…"

Ever since Kirche Von Zerbst set her eyes on Vasyl she had always thought that he was someone broken and lonely. She was immediately reminded of another precious person. It hurt too much just to see someone so strong and brave as Vasyl be lonely and unappreciated. That Valliere was cute no doubt but she wouldn't be able to do anything for this broken man.

"I'm sorry Miss Zerbst but no," Vasyl said "You're a good person…I have no doubt about that but starting a relationship with me would be too difficult for you. No… If-If I were anyone other than a Spartan, I would probably be flattered…" His faceplate depolarized and Kirche saw his face once again. There was an expression of extreme sadness. "But for me to love anyone…I don't know how, my innocence died a long time ago. Please, for your sake, find someone else…I will cause too much pain." He spoke. Kirche sighed then looked at him determined. "I will be patient then" she said. "…Then I hope your patience will last a long time" Vasyl whispered. "Have a good night."

The door closed. Kirche sighed and sat on the bed. She would have to be a bit more delicate with her approach. She smiled.

At least she got through to him a little.

/

Vasyl stopped in the middle of the hallway. His eyes had blanked.

"_Please…Stop…Please, he's my father!" The red haired girl looked at the seven foot armored being as it stood in front of her wounded father, her eyes were filled with tears. The man had taken a gut shot, The Spartan pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed throughout the house. "NO!" The Insurrectionist's daughter knelt down near her dead father. "WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" The Spartan only raised his side arm once more._

_And pulled the trigger again…_

"_This is Spartan B-312; all targets have been neutralized" he spoke into the COM. __**"Copy 312, head to the extraction point. Good job." **__The Spartan sent his assent._

_That girl, Elena…She had seen who he was only once because he wasn't in armor, he was disguised as a waiter at a restaurant her father frequented. His job was to kill him. Pretending to be a bumbling fool he used her to get information, he waited for the right time like the wolf who hunted its prey. _

_Then she confessed to him after two months when he would debrief with the ONI agent he worked with. She told him that she loved him. He declined and he left her with a broken heart.  
><em>

_He then broke into the house and put a brutal end to the lives of a father and a daughter, a pair who were wanted for working with Insurrection cells. He left Elena again with a neat little hole in her forehead. Her blank eyes had stayed with him for the rest of his career.  
><em>

The Spartan gave a broken chuckle "Yeah…she looked just like her," he said smiling as he palmed his visor. "Would be bad if I killed Miss Von Zerbst." Another creepy chuckle.

"There you are!" Louise put her hands on her hips as she stopped behind her Familiar. Beside her was the maid Siesta, holding Derflinger in her arms. "And what were you doing in Kirche's room!" she sounded outraged. "No, nothing happened. We just had a talk" Vasyl said. "Ah Siesta, thank you." Siesta handed the sword to Vasyl. His movement was quick.

He was shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Noble Six's life had so much black ink and not much is known about him I had to take some liberty with it. That was what made writing "Noble Six" easier because he is a blank slate. He was involved in a counter insurgency on Mamore...I will probably try and write a one shot that will tie with this. I imagine Noble Six to be a broken individual who bares many burdens. Vasyl cannot easily forget the faces of humans he had killed. <strong>

**Again I thank everyone for all the reviews.  
><strong>


	4. Henrietta of Tristain

Chapter 4

Henrietta of Tristain

The next morning Louise found Vasyl staring at his dog tags again. "Are…Are you all right?" She asked. "Yes," Vasyl said and cleared his throat. "Yes I am." He tucked Jorge's tags almost reverently into the pouch on his armor. He stood up and grabbed his helmet. Louise suddenly scowled at him "What were you doing with Kirche?" she asked suspiciously "Don't tell me you're wagging your tail at her too, familiar." Vasyl sighed "Ma'am, to be frank she tried to seduce me." He said "I told her to back off." "So you did wag your tail!" Louise exclaimed. "I hate that Zerbst…" Vasyl calmed himself down. He could seriously not afford a criminal record in this place; he just had to resist throwing Louise out of the window.

Resist was an understatement.

"I didn't do anything, ma'am I can assure you…" Vasyl said. "Come on you have classes soon you don't want to be late." Huffing Louise got up and like usual Vasyl left the room to give her some privacy. When she was dressed they both headed down to the Alviss Hall. The Spartan took his usual place behind Louise. He overheard snippets of conversation, something about an exhibition for tomorrow during the afternoon.

"Hey~" Louise looked up and glared "Oh, it's you Zerbst. What do you want?" she said. Kirche had sat down in front of Louise and someone stood next to her. Vasyl noted the new person. She was shorter and slimmer than even Louise, making her look even younger than her age. She had short blue hair and was dressed in the same uniform. Her calm and collected eyes moved left and right behind glasses as she held up a book in one hand and held a gnarled staff in the other. The staff was taller than her. "Oh…you noticed, this is Tabitha, Tabitha this is the wonderful man that has caught my eye Vasyl." Tabitha gave a nod, other than that she just kept her nose in her book. Something struck Vasyl that she was not exactly who she was.

Best keep an eye on her.

"Nice to meet you Tabitha, and good morning to you too Miss Von Zerbst." Vasyl said politely. Louise grumbled something about Germanians. Kirche actually scowled "I heard that, Valliere…Boy you really do lack manners then." Vasyl was about to intervene when the both of them drew their wands when Tabitha gave her staff a wave and both wands floated right out of their hands. "Inside, no dueling." She said quietly. Kirche just smiled and sat down. "She's right Miss Valliere" Vasyl said gently nudging his charge back down to her seat "No fighting indoors." To his immediate surprise the unflappable Tabitha gave a nod of agreement.

/

Colbert made two announcements after his class. "Princess Henrietta will be arriving here tomorrow for the Familiar Exhibition," he said to everyone "So today's classes are cancelled and you will be given time to rehearse. Also the palace has given us news that a wanted criminal has been spotted, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. If you spot him, please report it to any of the professors. He is a powerful square class earth mage so do not fight him." Vasyl perked up at that. "Hear that, Derflinger?" he whispered to the sword hanging off his back. "Yep, Partner I heard" Derflinger whispered back. "But I bet you'll have no trouble wiping the floor with a thief right?" Vasyl shrugged. Yeah he could do that.

Fighting was what Spartans were made for.

/

"Hey…Vasyl, um…" Louise started then she asked much more confidently "What can you do…as a Spartan I mean?" Vasyl looked at Louise thoughtfully before saying "We handled things that were of sensitive nature to the UNSC. We fought to protect Earth and all her colonies, like I said when we first met Louise Valliere, I am a soldier." "Yes, you told me that…Wh-what I meant was…what can _you _do, like your powers and stuff." Vasyl answered "Well…I can jump higher, run faster and hit harder than any human if that's what you meant." He then smiled "Look, if you wanted my help with the exhibition you could have just told me. I can just punch a rock and be done with it." "But… I really want to impress everyone, especially princess Henrietta." Louise mumbled. "Well, I'm not exactly that entertaining." Vasyl said rather irreverently. _I'm a Spartan, not exactly a circus freak. _"But trust me, I can punch _hard." _Louise sighed dejectedly. "All right, well it's better than nothing at least."

Louise just looked at him. "We have to go soon Familiar; the Princess will be here soon." She said. Vasyl stood up and followed her.

/

The entire academy waited as a well decorated carriage arrived along with a squadron of four guards. Vasyl zoomed in on the knights; all four of them wore capes and hats. They had swords strapped to their sides. They could also be mages, and he confirmed that as he saw the squad dismount when the carriage stopped. The four guards stood in pairs facing each other as the carriage door opened. A man with white hair and dressed in a fine robe and a tall hat stepped off and offered a hand to someone inside.

Princess Henrietta was a young woman of seventeen with soft purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was exceptionally beautiful. The crowd cheered as she gave a small smile and waved a white gloved hand as she stepped forward. She did notice someone looking however, a tall man in black armor. She couldn't see his face because of his helmet which had a bronze visor. As though he had noticed her starting the man gave a small nod before a small hand reached up and grabbed at his shoulder.

Vasyl crouched as his little master whispered "You stand out too much!" The Spartan crouched so others could see better, not that anyone bothered to try and tell him that. "She seems nice" He said to Louise who was still staring at the princess. "Mou she's not that pretty…tell me my knight, who is prettier me or the princess?" Vasyl exhaled audibly. "Shut up Zerbst, there's no way you can be prettier than the princess." Louise muttered not even bothering looking at Kirche. The Spartan looked at her; she seemed attentive towards the arriving royalty.

The Spartan wondered what relation she had to the princess.

/

"She seems nice, that princess" Vasyl remarked as he leaned against the wall. "Yes she is, Princess Henrietta always strives for better conditions for commoners." Siesta said as she reached and failed to grab a bowl that was set pretty high on one of the cupboards. The Spartan walked over and easily got it for her. "Thank you," Siesta said blushing. "Ah no problem miss Siesta." Vasyl said nodding "She's a royal," the head cook Marteau spoke. "Unlike some of these snobby royal brats she actually has a good head on her shoulders." "I'm sure Miss Valliere has some good qualities to her," Vasyl said. "Even if she sometimes tells you to fend for yourself?" Siesta said frowning as she poured some soup out for Vasyl. "It's not so hard, that's what I've been doing for most of my life anyway." The Spartan said quietly. "Us Spartans are trained to be self sufficient on the battlefield." "So you've fought a war then, Iron Wolf." Marteau said. Vasyl went quiet "Still fighting a war, I have to get back to UNSC territory." He answered after a pause. He began eating the soup. "But…that would mean that…" Siesta mumbled worried.

"I might die, yes…" Vasyl said softly. The little maid stood "D-Don't y-you have anyone waiting for you! How can you say that!" The kitchen went quiet as the Spartan closed his eyes "I'm a Spartan, Siesta." He said "I don't have anyone waiting for me; I've always been alone…" "You're too brave Vasyl…it's just…" Siesta sighed. She was surprised when his large hand took hers and gave a small squeeze. "I'll be fine," The Spartan said looking at her with those brown eyes. Siesta knew he was a broken man, someone that needed saving. He was strong and swift and brave, someone who didn't deserve to be lonely. He stood up "It's getting late." Vasyl said "I should get back. And Siesta? Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it." Siesta gave a small smile, her heart felt warm when he said that with a smile. When he left and Marteau turned in for the night the maid wiggled and gave her signature 'kyaa!'

/

Vasyl watched Louise comb her hair. "You seem troubled, ma'am" he said. "No I'm not," she said pouting "Trust me familiar." Vasyl smirked. "You are and you-"his motion tracker pinged. "Contact. Outside the door." He said a hand on his side arm, Louise stood up grabbing her wand.

Louise's door opened and a black robed figure with a deep hood slipped inside before closing the door. "Who are you?" Louise asked the mystery person. Surprised the figure waved a wand. "A silencing spell?" Louise asked and the person nodded. Vasyl made no move and since he was standing in the shadowy corner of the room he was pretty well hidden if he kept still.

The robed figure lowered her hood and Princess Henrietta smiled at Louise. "it's been a long time Louise Francoise" she said gently. "P-Princess!" Louise exclaimed and quickly fell to one knee. Henrietta giggled and touched the small mage's shoulder. "Rise, I never wanted you to stand on ceremony with me, my old friend." She gave Louise a hug, something Louise returned with fervor. "Oh, princess. I'd like to introduce m-my familiar!" Louise said excitedly as Vasyl stepped forward his helmet tucked under his arm. Henrietta looked surprised to see him. "I'm Lieutenant Vasyl B-312," The Spartan said standing straight at attention. "Henrietta of Tristain, we are well met…Vasyl."

Now seated at the small table that Louise owned both girls were eagerly chatting with one another. "So they're old friends it looks like partner." Derflinger whispered from the Spartan's back. "Yeah" Vasyl said actually surprised to see Louise smiling. "Hey… partner, I bet you could score the both of 'em, I mean you are quite a gentleman yourself." Vasyl exhaled at the sword's banter. "Sorry Derf, I'm a soldier. I don't fraternize with civvies" he whispered "Best keep quiet now; the princess seems to have a question."

The Spartan looked down at Henrietta as she asked him. "That weapon leaning against the wall, is that yours by any chance Sir Vasyl?" Vasyl looked at the MA37 leaning against the wall. "Ma'am, this here is the MA37 assault rifle, yes it's mine." She watched as he ejected the magazine showing her the brass casings of the ammunition

"It fires 7.62mm rounds at a rate of fifty five rounds per minute. Fully automatic and easily a reliable weapon in its own right." Vasyl finished. Henrietta marveled at the weapon. The Spartan exhaled and placed it on his back next to Derflinger. "But I guess that's not interesting at all isn't it?" he joked politely. Henrietta giggled "Louise, you have a strong and kind familiar." She said "Thank you princess" Louise said with a sense of pride. With their little rendezvous coming to an end Henrietta stood up and donned her hooded robe. "Sir Vasyl" she said and took the Spartan's large hand in her own. "Please continue to take care of my dear friend Louise." Vasyl gave a nod and said "I will, I will. No harm will come to the great Louise Valliere." The little pink haired mage puffed her cheeks at him a little annoyed with his jesting. "Good luck to the both of you tomorrow," Henrietta said "And good night."

/

_The next day…_

The Exhibition had some pretty interesting acts. Vasyl saw an act where a boy had his dog familiar stand on two legs while balancing on a ball. The giant eyeball that he once saw was turning several things into stone; it was disturbing to look at. He saw Guiche posing like an idiot with his mole familiar, that made him chuckle. Kirche and Flame was pretty darn interesting. The fire salamander was breathing fire, not only that he was shaping it into hexagonal shapes. Tabitha's exhibition was pretty cool though, her dragon Sylphid did aerial tricks.

Finally it was his turn and as he and Louise stepped onto the stage a volunteer earth mage summoned up a small golem. "I am Louise Valliere and this is my familiar, the Spartan Vasyl. Today he will be showing off his strength!" Louise announced and stepped to the side as Vasyl looked at the golem. He then exhaled and reared his arm back...and punched the golem hard. The crowd gasped as he began a series of heavy handed blows and soon enough the golem was reduced into a pile of rubble. A lot of people were impressed. Henrietta was beaming.

The crowd dispersed to wait for the results of the exhibition. Louise was smiling a lot since she heard so many things about her familiar Vasyl. The Spartan was just as happy that Louise was smiling again.

Louise walked with her familiar back to their room. "I could have won that," she said to Vasyl "No offense but Miss Tabitha and Sylphid definitely won the exhibition, I can't fly." "But you proved that you can punch a hole in the wall if you wanted to. Heck if you punched a person that hard, he'd probably go flying." Louise commented "Still, second place is better than nothing I suppose…" As they stepped out into the courtyard Vasyl's motion tracker pinged a large contact and he looked up as a huge foot made of earth rose up. Grabbing Louise he pulled her out of the way just as the large golem stomped over the wall. "Wha…" Louise started "Stay here and don't follow me!" Vasyl barked as he ran after the golem. He saw the person riding on its shoulder; this was Fouquet because she was using earth. He unlimbered his assault rifle and took aim at the monster as it stood there looking at the tower. Fouquet must be interested in something inside. He fired a short controlled burst to get its attention, nicking the golem's arm. The golem turned and reached put to grab him but the Spartan moved too fast and danced out of the way. "Damn it." Vasyl muttered as he took shots at the earth mage Fouquet but he hid behind his construct's head and pulled up a barrier made of earth.

Vasyl switched to his pistol as Fouquet rained rocks down on him. All he needed was one clean shot. Though he didn't have a DMR for such a situation, he was packing an M6G magnum. In the hands of an expert the pistol could reach out and touch someone. "One clean shot…" The Spartan muttered. It would have been a clean shot too if Louise hadn't run up, she waved her wand after a small incantation and yelled "Fireball!" Instead of the supposed ball of flame what Louise got was a chunk of the golem blowing up…and a large part of the tower crumbling. Fouquet sent another barrage of rocks at the both of them this time, with a squeak Vasyl whisked Louise out of the way as Fouquet's golem finished what Louise's spell started and broke into the tower. Fouquet briefly disappeared and hopped up onto his golem holding a long box. "Thanks kids!" the pitch of the thief's voice denoted her as a woman. Vasyl narrowed his eyes as the thief got away with whatever she was looking for. "Ah…"

Louise stiffened as her intimidating Familiar stared at her. "Why didn't you stay where I told you?" he asked her. She couldn't answer and bit her lip. The Spartan growled at the FUBAR situation then told Louise "Let's head back into the academy."

The mage followed her familiar in silence. She knew what she did. Her familiar walked briskly. Vasyl didn't speak and as the guards rushed towards the scene and the students parted before him, looking terrified Louise knew why.

Vasyl was furious.

/

Louise sat dejectedly on her bed as Vasyl crossed his arms leaning against the wall. She wanted him to speak, at least say something. She was used to yells, screaming and even jeers and laughter. But Vasyl was different from her peers, or her big sister Eleanor. He was like her mother, silent and emotionless. "I'm going to ask you again, why didn't you stay where I told you?" Vasyl spoke, still not opening his eyes. Louise bit her lip then stammered "B-B-Because a-a mage w-who a-abandons her f-familiar is a failure?" Vasyl exhaled.

Another uncomfortable silence followed.

"How am I supposed to protect you if you throw yourself into danger like that?" Vasyl said sighing and finally opening his eyes. "You could have been killed, Louise." "I-I…I just couldn't stand by and let you fight alone!" Louise protested. "I've been trained to fight since I was four Louise" Vasyl answered firmly making Louise close her mouth and look down in shame. "Then again, I am not as inclined with explosions, if you worked out your aim the battle would have turned into our favor." That made Louise redden. She would have said something but the smile on Vasyl's face gave her pause. "Don't do anything reckless" he told her. "A-Are you mad?" Louise whispered. "I am, but at least I know why you did…what you did." The Spartan then asked the question "That was your first battle wasn't it?" Louise blushed "Yes…Fouquet was so fast…" she said softly. "To survive a battlefield, you will have to be faster. What makes a soldier is the will to put an end to an enemy's life." Vasyl said with finality. Louise looked down. "I-If you were an enemy, y-you'd do that?" she asked. "Yes. Without hesitation." Vasyl said "But I am not your enemy, I am your familiar, your partner and your protector." He walked closer to Louise and ruffled her hair gently. The girl pouted. "So don't do that again."

/

_The next day…_

It was the day after the golem incident. What made Vasyl even angrier about the incident was the fact that some of the kitchen staff had been involved. Siesta had a bandage around her head, a head injury which mean that it was solely the Spartan's fault.

Hurt civilians were something that Vasyl hated to see. Siesta insisted that she was fine, but the staff would have none of it and she was confined to her quarters for a day. Vasyl went down to visit her. "I'm fine really!" Siesta said, the white bandage contrasting to her black hair. It was something that Vasyl found odd. Hair color was every shade in this world; Siesta had black hair and blue eyes. She looked highly exotic compared to everyone else. "Well Siesta that's good and all," Vasyl said "But please refrain from doing anything strenuous. A head injury is not something to scoff at." The Spartan had his fair share of head injuries, training and combat. Siesta pouted "But that means I can't cook for you" she said. "Well…I am patient," Vasyl said with a quick smile. Siesta inhaled sharply. The Spartan gave a salute and went to meet up with Louise.

When he was gone, Siesta flushed and let out a 'kyaa!'

/

The headmaster looked old really old. Vasyl heard his name was Osmond from Louise. "Miss Valliere" Osmond said as he accepted a scroll from his secretary. She was a striking woman. "Is this the thief Fouquet as you saw her?" Louise looked at the drawing on the scroll; Vasyl knew this was their target. "Yes sir, this is Fouquet."

Osmond started on a tirade about the Academy being responsible for the artifact that was stolen, something called the 'Staff of Destruction'. Whatever it was it sounded important.

"No volunteers?" Osmond asked and just before he was about to say something else Louise raised her wand. "I'll go," she said "Me and my familiar that is." She looked at Vasyl who gave her a thumbs up.

No mistakes this time. Vasyl would make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle with Fouquet is next. <strong>


	5. Gandalfr

Chapter 5

Gandalfr

"I really don't get why you had to come with us," Louise said to Kirche rather irritably as she sat in the wagon with the redhead who just beamed. "Like I said, I won't let a Valliere steal my prize…that plus my noble knight Vasyl would be rather lonely without my company, wouldn't you say?" The Spartan who was on foot just shook his head. "Ma'am, a large group puts a lot more stress on me than it should." He said. Except for Noble Team of course, and he doubted that three school girls, a dragon and a secretary could ever match his team. The Spartan exhaled. "You okay partner?" Derflinger asked him. "I should have ended Fouquet's life then and there. Now that she's seen me her tactics have probably changed." Vasyl said, annoyed. Miss Longueville, Osmond's secretary who was guiding the group, glanced at the Spartan "How is that a bad thing darling?" Kirche asked fluttering her eyelids. "It means…instead of her dying quickly, it means she's going to bleed like a stuck pig." Vasyl said rather coldly. Louise gulped, Kirche gave a surprised "Huh?" and Longueville flat out stared. "Watch the road" Vasyl told her. "B-But Old Osmond said to keep Fouquet alive…" Louise said "Another snag," Vasyl muttered "But one I can deal with. Doesn't mean I won't shoot." Above them Sylphid accompanied her master in the air. "Killer" was all Tabitha said using a wind spell to listen in.

"U-um Mister Vasyl," Longueville started before clearing her throat "How long have you been fighting, since you clearly show um experience on such battlefields…" "Since I was four, I started fighting when I was around twelve years old." Vasyl answered. "T-Twelve!" Louise sputtered. Way too young by her country's standards. "I had nothing else, other than staying in some stupid orphanage on a backwater colony." The Spartan said "And the Covenant killed my parents so I was pretty angry at the time." A hint of bitterness entered his tone. "For most of my career I have killed many rebels. The UNSC wasn't perfect you see and people were rather angry with how it handled things." "They rebelled right?" Kirche asked. "Yes…they resorted to terrorist tactics; I've seen the stuff they do. And I killed them for it." Vasyl answered. Louise shuddered. So her familiar was an assassin, it was a smart idea to sell the horsewhip after all.

Conversation returned however and Vasyl soon had to stave off a situation when Louise stood up, shouting at a nonchalant Kirche who shrugged her shoulders.

/

"Too quiet," Tabitha remarked to Vasyl as she and the Spartan leaned against the wall of the house. Kirche and Louise were up above on Sylphid while Miss Longueville opted to scout around. Whatever that meant, she was gone and the house that Fouquet was said to be hiding in was left to the three mages and the Spartan. And Vasyl was beginning to think she was much more foolish than he thought. "I know" Vasyl said. Tabitha, unlike Louise and Kirche, had an aura of professionalism. It made Vasyl feel much, much better because it was like he had another Spartan at his back. If Tabitha had a full set of MJOLNIR and Spartan training she would be just perfect…if a little on the short side. "Yeah…There might be traps inside. So…we do this quick and clean, if Fouquet's hiding in there we take her alive." Vasyl spoke. Tabitha nodded and her blue eyes gleamed coldly.

Yep, Tabitha was definitely much more professional than Kirche or Louise.

Approaching the front door Vasyl held his MA37 in both hands as Tabitha took the left side, Vasyl took the right. Vasyl counted to three. He then kicked the door off its hinges and entered the house rifle shouldered. "Clear!" he called and Tabitha looked around. A bed, a desk and a wardrobe was all she saw. "Box" Tabitha said pointing her staff at the large box that lay on the floor next to the bed. "This must be it, the Staff of Destruction." Vasyl said as he hefted it. "Come on we should-"

_CRACK!_

Fouquet's golem ripped the roof off and grabbed at the pair. Grabbing Tabitha and the Staff Vasyl ran out of the house. Letting Tabitha down he looked up at the golem. No sign of Fouquet so the thief probably sent it to do her dirty work. "Hmph…Looks like I'll need a bigger gun for this" Vasyl said. Tabitha finished her incantation sending icicle spears at the golem to distract it. "Staff…get it." Tabitha said. Vasyl looked to where he had tossed the staff earlier, and gaped. He knew that familiar shape, the Staff of Destruction wasn't some artifact…It was a launcher.

What the hell was a goddamned M41 launcher doing here!

Vasyl dashed for the M41 and checked it; the blasted thing was fully loaded with two 102mm rounds already in the tubes, he slung his assault rifle. "Vasyl!" Louise cried as Sylphid circled. "I'm fine Louise," Vasyl muttered. Tabitha stood beside him as the golem lumbered towards them. "Get away from my back" The Spartan told Tabitha who obeyed. Sighting up on the golem he let the rockets fly.

The effects the 102mm High Explosive Anti Tank Charges had on the golem were devastating as its two legs and its torso were blown to pieces. It was torn apart and soon enough fell into the pile of rock and dirt it originally was. Vasyl dropped the spent launcher as Sylphid landed. "Nice Louise, were you aiming for the legs?" Vasyl asked Louise.

Louise blushed but she nodded. "Thank you, I didn't think a torso shot would have stopped it." The Spartan said. "So this is the Staff of Destruction?" Kirche asked as she looked at the spent M41. As Vasyl was about to answer Miss Longueville emerged from some bushes and calmly appraised the launcher. "Ma'am?" Vasyl asked. With a wave of her wand Longueville launched a rock at the Spartan who dodged and drew Derflinger. "Oi Partner! What's going on!" Longueville waved her wand again and Louise and Kirche's wands flew right out of their hands. Tabitha prepared to chant but stopped when Longueville pointed her wand at Louise and Kirche. "One move and you get to see me kill them slowly." She said coolly to the both of them. Tabitha dropped her staff and Vasyl impaled Derflinger in the earth and backed off. "Thank you Spartan, now I know why this Staff of Destruction is so powerful, I never would have thought that anyone could use it so simply!" Longueville said cheerfully.

"So you're Fouquet," Vasyl said. "Never expected that…" he smirked underneath his visor as the secretary turned thief picked up the launcher. "Good-bye all of you, I'm sure you'll be happy that you actually know who Fouquet really is…" Fouquet spoke and pulled the trigger. Louise closed her eyes and Kirche gritted her teeth. Nothing happened.

A dark chuckle escaped Vasyl's mouth. "Two problems, one…it's empty and two you should have left the launcher where it was." He walked up to Derflinger and pulled the sword out. "Otherwise, the option of keeping you alive would still be considered". He advanced on Fouquet who began to back off as she drew her wand. "Osmond wants me alive!" she said knowing that she had no way out. The Spartan was going to kill her. The dread in the back of her mind told her it was not going to be quick.

Or painless.

"You should have thought of that when you pointed a weapon at my master." Vasyl said coldly. Fouquet looked left, then right. Then she launched another rock at the Spartan who merely sidestepped and kept coming. "You better surrender, girly. My partner is serious about killing ya!" Derflinger warned. "No hard feelings tho' right?" "Don't worry Derflinger she won't be feeling…much." Vasyl whispered. Fouquet was about to go for another spell when Vasyl appeared right in front of her. She felt his gauntlet close around her throat. Vasyl lifted her up none too gently and pointed Derflinger right at her eye. Gagging Fouquet looked down at her own reflection in the Spartan's faceplate. "I-I have a request," She said "O-on A-Albion if you meet a girl c-called Tiffa, tell her Matilda found a man and she's very happy with her life." "Very well..." Vasyl said and reared his arm back. "And I hope she can forgive me for this…" "Vasyl, stop." Louise said, confidently now. "I hate to say it but she's right. Please…don't kill her." Vasyl looked from Louise to Fouquet. He snorted and dropped the thief unceremoniously. The thief suddenly stiffened when Derflinger's edge appeared at her throat. "Give me a reason to kill you, I dare you." Vasyl said.

And just like that Fouquet the Crumbling Earth was captured successfully.

/

After that little adventure Louise's mood was quite good. Not only had she managed to raise her self confidence, she had also been knighted. She was also happy that Vasyl was not mad at her at all. He was actually quite proud of Louise's improvement. He decided to help her aim a little better, though he could not help with her discovering her element the Spartan could help her with accuracy.

The rumors varied, Kirche underplayed Louise's role a lot. She even managed to get a small amount of students to believe that Vasyl had sworn to protect her, something the Spartan firmly denied. Stories of his prowess outnumbered the rumors however and many were afraid to cross Louise Valliere and the Spartan Vasyl.

For today the Spartan decided to talk to Osmond or Colbert, now was a good time to get some answers…First question: Why did Fouquet call him Gandalfr? And as he advanced towards Colbert's classroom the name kept echoing in his head.

/

"She called you Gandalfr, you say?" Colbert asked Vasyl who nodded. The Spartan leaned against the wall looking at all of the research tools Jean Colbert had at his disposable. He was very passionate about inventions and research, the Spartan knew Colbert would not be out of place in an ONI Facility somewhere if he got that far. "Yes…Is that a title? Something on the lines of Chevalier perhaps, much like Miss Tabitha?" When he had heard that Tabitha herself was already knighted it already confirmed his opinion of her, Tabitha _was _professional.

"…No, in fact Gandalfr has not been heard since the Founder Brimir. Your runes, the ones on your hand Vasyl, they signify you as the Gandalfr, the Left hand of God." Vasyl took off his helmet and looked at the runes on the back of his hand. "The familiar was said to be capable of wielding any weapon it got its hands on. Gandalfr was Brimir's shield, defending the holy founder as he wielded his Void Magic." "…Then if I am the Gandalfr and Louise summoned _me…_" Vasyl put two and two together. "A Void mage has not been seen for six thousand years." Colbert said astonished. Vasyl nodded "Then perhaps…I should be able to help her find her element then," he said.

Louise would either freak out or accuse him of playing a prank.

/

The reaction was beyond his expectations. Good thing he had his helmet on because when Vasyl told Louise that she might be a legendary Void mage she literally spat what could have been three gallons of tea all over his visor. "Well…that reaction was beyond what I expected." Vasyl said calmly as tea dripped down his visor. Derflinger was laughing hard; if the sword was human it would be rolling all over the floor in laughter right now. "W-What!" Louise stammered confused, shocked and beet red. "H-How! I only c-cause explosions! There's no way I could be a Void mage!" She bit her lip when Vasyl took off his helmet. "Fouquet called me 'Gandalfr', from what I gathered from Colbert that name was given to one of the Founder's familiars, the Left hand of God." He looked at his left hand "The runes I got from the Familiar Summoning Ritual were evident. The sign of a Void mage was a human familiar, Louise. You may not think so but the evidence is clear."

He gave Louise a quick smile. "You should be happy; it means that you can cast magic. Isn't that what you wanted?" Louise sank back into her chair trembling. "Partner's right, girly." Derflinger said "It has been six thousand years since I've been wielded by the Gandalfr." Wiping his helmet with a rag that Louise gave him, after a brief apology of spitting on his armor, Vasyl settled on checking his weapons. "Will your armor rust?" Louise asked finally biting her lip. "I really didn't mean to react that way?" Vasyl thumped his chest plates. "It won't don't worry." He said assuring her as he slipped his helmet back on. His motion tracker pinged. There was a contact beyond the door. It could only mean one thing. Kirche.

The amorous red head and her much calmer friend Tabitha barged inside. "Darling~!" Kirche said happily as she attempted to wrap herself around Vasyl but the Spartan had edged away. "I was hoping that you could dump Valliere for a while and join us for dinner!" she offered. "Sorry ma'am, but I promised Siesta that I would visit with her this time." That maid." Louise grumbled. "Now, now master. Siesta is a good friend of mine" Vasyl admonished "And one has to spend time with their friends. I'll join you all for dinner later."

/

Siesta was beaming when Vasyl entered the kitchen and had even given him a hug around the waist. It was something that most humans would avoid pressing themselves against black armor that would rip them apart with little effort. Still Siesta was a good friend to the Spartan and he always appreciated her company. She chirped something about his little adventure with Louise and Fouquet. Something he wanted to downplay since he was said to be able to take on an Earth golem hand to hand, frankly the darned thing was the size of five Pelicans stacked on top of each other and trying to take that thing on with nothing but a sword, an assault rifle and a side arm would be nothing short of stupid.

"It would have been bad without Miss Valliere" Vasyl said trying to belittle his role in the battle with Fouquet. True, he was the only one able to use the Staff/Launcher but still anything could have gone wrong. Good thing Louise was good with explosives. "But you were still the one that captured Fouquet! Ooh, those nobles. They didn't even reward you with anything!" Siesta protested vehemently. Vasyl smiled. "It's not a problem for me, what would I do with a medal and a title?" he asked her. "No, the only reward I will take is that I have done my duty well."

Spartan III's were weapons, the only thing they would consider a reward is a job well done and the recognition of their comrades. If the mission was failed, then the Spartan would do his damnedest to inflict as much damage as possible to the enemy even at the cost of his life. "You're too humble, Iron Wolf." Marteau said. "I'm a soldier, like I've said" Vasyl declared "Combat and Death is what I am born to do. Even if I am alone in this regard." He looked at Siesta and smiled "So…I hear you like reading books…It's been a long time since I've read something…" Siesta suddenly blushed embarrassed "Um about that…" she mumbled playing with her index fingers. "Oh I'm sure they're not that bad, can I borrow one?" "Uh…a-are you r-really sure?" Siesta mumbled again. "I'm sure…" Vasyl said "I don't mind if it's weird or anything…"

After reading the book Siesta had given him, something called "The Passion of the Chevalier" the Spartan swore that he would never read anything from Siesta again.

And considering that she was watching him as he read through the book, she might have gotten some ideas. Ideas that were really not appropriate to say out loud.

/

After dinner Louise and Vasyl decided to take a stroll before heading back for bed. As they walked on the path Louise looked up at the moon. "Vasyl?" she asked innocently "What's it like beyond the moon?" The Spartan looked at Louise curiously but then he looked up as well. "It's beautiful, though dangerous. Space is a vacuum and there is no air." He smiled, tucking his helmet under his arm. He remembered seeing those stars, and then the lush green as Reach came into view. "But when you're up there and you look down on a planet it is truly magnificent." Louise smiled "It must be," she whispered.

/

Louise dreamed that night about her Familiar as he stood on a broken wasteland. He held a knife in one hand and his gun in another, the knife was bloody like the maw of a beast that had gotten fresh kill. He was standing over the corpse of a strange creature, this one was massive and tall and wrapped in ornate armor. Seven more appeared and her familiar faced them coolly. The battle was fierce and bloody. And she was shocked to watch something that she could not bear to see. Her Spartan was losing…

She watched as her Familiar, the Spartan struggled but eventually succumbed as the creatures killed him with bright shining swords...

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	6. The Request

Chapter 6

The Request

Vasyl raised Derflinger and swung the sword down as he stood alone in the courtyard just before dawn. The Spartan was no swordsman but he got some basics down, and would it matter in the long run? He was far stronger than most of the people around here and no one with a brain would ever challenge the Spartan in a duel. "Hey partner," Derflinger commented "Don't overextend yourself so much, you'll be vulnerable…wait, that's impossible." Vasyl chuckled at the joke "Thank you Derflinger, I really do appreciate your tips and such, considering that you _are _six thousand years old after all."

"Now that partner I can forgive, hey you still got time so finish up! Come on!" And so Vasyl kept going, swinging Derflinger as the sword counted for him. Honing his skills was something of a past time for Vasyl and the dark pre dawn sky was perfect. He didn't know that a certain redhead was watching him amorously.

/

"Darling~" The Spartan turned around and saw Kirche running up with a flask of water. Vasyl tilted his head "Is there a problem, ma'am? I have to go wake up Miss Valliere." He said. "I saw you out there, darling…And I thought you were only superior with that gun of yours. Such skill! You should be rewarded!" Vasyl shook his head "Ma'am I'm just a soldier, the only reward is the fact that I have done my duty well." The redhead smiled even wider. "Why don't we leave that little spitfire Valliere alone eh? It is the weekend after all…" she said suggestively as she wrapped her arms around the Spartan's left. He merely stepped back. "Sorry ma'am, but she asked me to do something for her. I have to help her with accuracy training, if you wish to watch that's fine."

Kirche pouted but she relented in the end. "All right."

/

Louise watched nervously as Vasyl put up some targets. These were just sticks with rotten watermelons perched on top. The melons were a courtesy of Siesta; the maid was standing with several baskets of rotten melons. It was morning and a brisk clean breeze blew by. "All right Louise, first test." Vasyl said "Hit seven out of ten and you won't have to repeat." Louise raised her wand, gulping. She turned and looked to see Guiche, his girlfriend Montmorency and Kirche and Tabitha sitting down and watching. "Don't mind us Zero!" Kirche said waving "Do your best!" Muttering angrily to herself she began incanting.

She had to repeat target practice at least seven times. When she hit her target Vasyl encouraged her saying "Nice! Go for the next one!" He also pointed out mistakes "Relax! You're much too stiff to hit a target!" or "Wide, you went wide, Louise at least you'll die faster anyway!" and sometimes when Louis was way off target he would say "Don't disappoint me Louise!" Still all in all her aim had improved somewhat. Vasyl let her take a break before the next exercise.

Louise breathed heavily as the last melon shattered from the explosion. "Nicely done," Vasyl said offering her a flask of water. "You…You're a slave driver" Louise murmured as she chugged the water down. "Yes… we're not done." Vasyl said smiling. Louise paled as the Spartan immediately turned back towards the sticks and began moving them even farther. "It only gets much more fun this time around." He said. Guiche laughed "Bet you won't be able to make those Zero!" "Maybe she should use you for target practice instead Mr. Gramont." Vasyl told him calmly. Guiche clamped his mouth shut, something that Montmorency snickered at. Turning back to his trainee he smiled "Get at it Louise!"

/

Eventually even the others began to join in, something Vasyl found rather amusing because Montmorency showed up Guiche twice, and Tabitha just beat off the whole lot of them. Louise was in the middle ground but she would get better yet. After that bit of target practice Vasyl made plans for Louise's next set of exercises.

"It'll only get harder!" Louise exclaimed. "Yep, you are improving and practice will always make perfect." "Don't blow anything up Valliere!" Kirche said chuckling as Louise growled. "Vasyl, you're an awesome teacher!" Siesta said as she poured the Spartan some tea. He drank it in one go as Guiche stared curiously at the helmet that sat on the table. Its bronze visor reflected the sun. Vasyl shrugged a little embarrassed. "You were quite dashing out there, darling" Kirche commented "Why if you ever became a noble I'm sure I would be quite happy to be your wife." Louise stood "Zerbst! H-He's n-not some hunk of meat y-you can just sink y-your fangs into." Louise groused "Oh ho…so you finally set your eyes on Sir Vasyl, haven't you Valliere!" Kirche said "Quite admirable but hopeless, because Darling is too much man for a little girl like you!" Vasyl sipped his tea calmly waiting for the right moment to intervene, Guiche and Montmorency sighed at the same time watching them. "I'll have you know I'm engaged Zerbst!" Louise countered. "I'm sure" Kirche said sarcastically.

"Does this always happen?" Vasyl asked Tabitha who was reading again. She nodded. Sighing, Vasyl spoke up "All right that's enough you two…" he gently pushed Louise away from Kirche. "Now Louise, your next exercise will involve moving targets." Louise nodded. It was quiet for a while but then eventually Louise spoke up. "Hey, Vasyl, what were your former teammates like?" Seeing the expression on his face mad her flinch, it was a sad smile. "Noble Team huh…Well alright. I'll tell you who they are." The Spartan said.

He told them about Noble, who they were. They were Spartans through and through, the defenders of humanity. He told them about Carter, the team leader and the no nonsense soldier that Vasyl admired so much. He told them about Kat, the technological genius and Emile the fearsome fighter. He told them about Jun who was the sharpest shooter he had ever seen and about Jorge, his friend, the one who always had his back. "They were all brave and I admired them for it," Vasyl said. He smiled. "You've lost good friends, Sir Vasyl." Guiche spoke quietly. "Warriors are meant to be alone." Vasyl said "Wolves are meant to be lonely…" "That's not true!" Siesta stood up Vasyl looked at her in surprise "That's not true at all…" The Spartan chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to be in such a cloudy mood." He apologized. "Now…I know that all of you wouldn't want to waste the food that Miss Siesta took so much trouble to bring out, let's eat!"

/

Kirche mused as she watched him talk to Louise telling her about small ways to improve her accuracy and stature. And he already had quite the fan club…Even that maid was looking at him with an expression no less than awe. Guiche, who had the experience of dueling with Vasyl, soon became another student he taught, something that he found rather amusing but he was quite happy at how eager the both of them were willing to learn. Kirche, known as the Ardent, felt her inner fire burn once again.

Another week passed and tonight Louise had just finished her classes, she had improved her aiming with Vasyl's help and the Spartan was proud of her.

While Louise studied up on her notes in the room Vasyl was busy swabbing and cleaning his rifle and pistol. The Spartan heard a knock he opened the door and bowed his head. "Good evening once again princess, this is quite a pleasant surprise" Vasyl said politely. Henrietta smiled warmly at him and entered the room. Vasyl closed the door.

"The land of Albion, as you know Louise Francoise, is currently in a state of turmoil. A few noble families have instigated a rebellion. The Royal Family has been driven back."

"So what do you want us to do?" Vasyl asked as Louise nodded.

The mission sounded simple; recover a letter from the Prince of Albion in order to protect a union between Henrietta and The Emperor of Germania. Louise turned beet red when Vasyl remarked that it was a sad thing that her wedding was arranged especially when he mentioned that Henrietta was much too pretty to be wed to an old guy. That made Henrietta flush just as red.

"It was a compliment" Vasyl said simply "Jorge taught me to be a bit more social so what was wrong with that?" "Y-Y-You f-flirted with the princess!" Louise stammered "I told her she was pretty." Vasyl deadpanned. Louise just flopped back onto her bed with a loud sigh.

Her Familiar was very strange indeed.

/

Vasyl checked his assault rifle then placed it on his back alongside Derflinger. Not much he could do about weapons for now. He wished he had a DMR and a Mongoose ATV for good measure, he hated walking.

Well what could he do? He might as well have wished for a Saber Star fighter while he was at it.

Before their departure Guiche had apparently overheard the entire conversation and had asked to accompany them. Louise was annoyed, Vasyl was worried but he gave the guy the benefit of the doubt. The Spartan was capable of protecting them with Derflinger's help of course. "So how long are we going to wait Partner?" Derflinger asked Vasyl who was watching the area. "The Princess sent us an escort of some kind," Vasyl said quietly. Guiche watched them. Ever since Derflinger arrived Louise got a lot of weird looks. Kirche joked that Louise the Zero always attracted unusual things. A seven foot tall walking tank and a talking sword, still no one messed with them especially if the seven foot walking tank decided to use the talking sword to make you stop breathing.

"Ah Vasyl, would you mind if my own familiar came along?" Guiche asked. Vasyl looked at him "The giant mole right? I don't know, I mean I heard that Albion is a floating continent." And just like that said giant mole emerged from underground. It had brown fur and deep brown eyes. A blue diamond was on its head, "Oh there you are my cute beautiful Verdandi!" Guiche cooed. Vasyl found it rather curious. Then the Spartan gawked as it pounced on Louise. "Hey! Stop!" Louise screeched. "It must be the ring; Verdandi has a nose for rare jewels and stones." Guiche said. Vasyl blinked, that kind of thing was rather practical. "Maybe you should invest in prospecting," Vasyl said. It wasn't a bad trade in the UNSC too. "Ah, most useful. Maybe I should convince father to also look into that!" Guiche said musing "I mean someone had recently discovered a mine near our estate…". "HELP!" Louise cried. Vasyl was about to do so when a gust of wind blew Verdandi off the little pink haired mage. Vasyl quickly pulled his assault rifle off his back and shouldered it, finger on the trigger. "What was that?" Guiche yelped.

Vasyl heard the sound of wings flapping; Louise stood up groggily and watched as a strange creature landed. "A gryphon!" Louise said surprised. "Sorry," The rider apologized as he jumped off his mount. "I didn't want to see my fiancé being attacked by some strange creature." The man was obviously a knight of some sort Vasyl noted, his clothes were finely tailored and he wore a noble's cloak. He wore a wide brimmed hat on his head. His features were refined, offset by a well trimmed beard. "V-V-V-Viscount W-Wardes!" Louise exclaimed, flushing. Vasyl lowered his weapon. "You must be her familiar," the man called Wardes said. "Well met, Spartan." Vasyl nodded "You are well informed," he said softly. "Name's Vasyl." "Wardes of the Lightning, Gryphon Knights Captain." Wardes introduced himself formally.

After playing meet and greet the party moved on. Vasyl was on foot and it didn't really matter to him though he did wish he had a Mongoose or hell even a Warthog. The Spartan looked up seeing Wardes' gryphon up high. "Sir Vasyl, is something the matter?" Guiche asked looking tired. "No...Just thinking…" The Spartan whispered.

/

The port, La Rochelle, was interesting because it wasn't any port that Vasyl was used to nor were the ships that were moored there. All of them looked like they were supposed to be on water but instead floated in the sky. Vasyl was very interested in how they worked.

The inn they stayed at was boisterous, with many customers drinking the night away. Some were mercenaries. Wardes paid for the entire party, Vasyl just watched quietly. "You seem pretty quiet partner." Derflinger commented trying to get a conversation going. "It's nothing…" Vasyl said "Just the thought of what could happen if the rebellion spreads…" he sighed "War is a strange thing isn't it?" "Ah…so it is partner" Derflinger said "So it is… though I bet you it probably looks weirder from a human point of view. I'm a weapon and it's pretty simple for me." Vasyl chuckled "Yeah…you're the weapon I swing at someone, me it's a whole lot of do's and don'ts."

The Spartan moved from his spot "I'll take the baggage" he offered to Guiche and Wardes as they struggled with their belongings. "I assume that…the about to be wed will share a room?" Vasyl asked Wardes. "V-Vasyl!" Louise cried embarrassed "What do you mean by that!" All the while Wardes was just chuckling to himself.

/

Guiche turned out to be quite knowledgeable about the architecture of La Rochelle, the Spartan's opinion of the young man had grown quite a bit since their journey and soon enough Guiche had become another close friend of Vasyl. They talked well into the night and the sun had gone down. Vasyl stood on the balcony, his helmet off. He could smell the fresh mountain air and the sight was no less than beautiful. "Vasyl…" He turned to see Louise standing there. The Spartan nodded as she walked to stand beside him leaning on the railing. "I-It was arranged you know…My father wanted me to become a bride since I couldn't do magic…I don't have talent for that either." "Oh," Vasyl said "It's not like I'm jealous or anything. You do realize that right?" Louise nodded then said nervously. "I…I really don't know what to think. Wardes asked me himself to marry him. I don't want to but I just can't refuse." "The only thing I can say Louise" Vasyl told her gently "Is to follow what your heart tells you…Don't worry about me." The Spartan smiled "I can take care of myself."

Louise nodded. She was smiling too.

/

"A duel Sir Wardes? Are you sure?" Vasyl asked the mage knight that stood before him now. Both were in a rather spacious area behind the inn. It was morning and Wardes had called him to this back area. Wardes nodded smiling. "Why does this happen every time?" Louise muttered annoyed "What is it with people and duels!" "I would like to test your skills, Spartan." Wardes said as he drew his weapon, it looked like a sword but it was blunt and possessed no point. It reminded Vasyl of a wand. The Spartan gave a nod "Very well…" he accepted the challenge. He drew Derflinger and held it in one hand while he put his left foot forward and hunched. He moved first, closing the distance between him and Wardes and swung at the mage knight with a deft strike. The mage knight stepped to the side, going for Vasyl's head with his own stroke. The Spartan parried with Derflinger. Now Vasyl was on the defensive and Wardes was quite a fearsome swordsman.

As Vasyl blocked one strike he saw a gleam in Wardes' eyes. _Damnit! _"Wind" Wardes said finishing his incant and a powerful blast of wind sent Vasyl backwards, his shield pinging an alarm and he slammed into a wall. "Vasyl!" Guiche cried a little worried as Vasyl staggered. He hit his head and it hurt badly. Still no concussion that was good.

Wardes looked a little regretful. Both of them were holding back, Vasyl more so than Wardes because a Spartan going full tilt would have won that duel. But something was troubling the Spartan. It wasn't that he didn't trust Wardes, something about him seemed…off. He didn't want to go full tilt on someone that he found intriguing.

Information was a hard thing to gather if the holder was dead after all…

"Sir Vasyl, I hope you do realize that you cannot protect my fiancé without magic. You are skilled, I have no doubt but if you cannot defeat me…" Vasyl just gave a nod. "I'll excuse myself…" he said sheathing Derflinger.

/

_That afternoon…_

"I just…find his presence troubling." Vasyl told Derflinger when the sword asked him what was wrong. "Just something about the Viscount makes me want to pull a weapon on him." "Wow partner, I've never pegged you for the violently jealous type." "Jealous no…but suspicious? A little…there were little things that tickled my interest." Vasyl didn't trust anyone. In fact that was the reason why he worked mostly alone, apart from Noble Team, the Spartan trusted almost no one. Louise and Siesta were very close, and so were Guiche, Montmorency, Tabitha and Kirche. Well Kirche… not so much but still.

Vasyl looked at the ship as they were about to depart. He wished Louise good luck…and when she returned he would see her as a wife.

"Sir Vasyl!" Guiche called and the Spartan turned to see Guiche. As he approached the balcony the son of Gramont gasped when Vasyl suddenly grabbed him by his shirt front and jumped to a rooftop below them as a fist of rock slammed into the balcony they had just occupied. Vasyl glared at the golem and its familiar operator. "Good evening Gandalfr" Fouquet said arrogantly. "So! It seems that not killing you was a foolish mistake on my part" Vasyl said his voice chilling while Guiche stood, still shaken from his near death experience. "Rest assured, thief, that you will die here. And I won't promise your death to be quick or painless." The Spartan watched as Fouquet this time used part of her construct to defend herself.

It would make no difference in the end.

/

The golem slammed its fists down onto the roof, missing the Spartan as he jumped off with Guiche over his shoulder. He dashed around its legs firing his pistol at Fouquet who ducked behind the wall of earth. The Spartan kept up the fire, ejected the empty clip and reloaded all with one hand. He put Guiche down as he gasped for breath. "This is crazy, how are we to defeat Fouquet!" "Doesn't matter how, she's dead when I get to her." Vasyl said looking at the golem. It had noticed them and was about to swing an arm when it was hit by a blast of fire and wind. Even as Vasyl gave thanks for the distraction and readied himself for some rock climbing, Kirche jumped onto his back. "Oh Darling~ I never thought I would find you so easily, I was so worried that you had been trampled on by that vile woman!" she crooned as she cuddled into the Spartan's back. "As much as I appreciate the concern," Vasyl muttered gently prying the affectionate redhead off of his back and setting her down on her feet where she just looked at him amorously. Vasyl quickly removed his hands, lest she pull them into her ample chest without hesitation "We have a battle to fight." He watched as Sylphid and Tabitha harassed the golem with magic and flames. Vasyl zoomed in on his HUD and saw that Fouquet had jumped off onto a rooftop. The Spartan moved to intercept.

Yeah, she was totally dead.

/

Fouquet hit the wall harshly and her wand rolled away from her hand. As she reached for it a boot stepped on it cracking the wooden instrument in two. Fouquet began to hyperventilate as she looked from left to right to try and escape, she broke into a run going for another alley. "Your continued attempts escape are rather irritating." Vasyl said, grabbing the thief by the cloak and tossing her again. Fouquet hit the ground hard, gasping for breath. She choked as the Spartan's gauntlet wrapped around her throat without remorse and he lifted her effortlessly. Her feet kicked wildly as she tried to breath. "Before I crush your windpipe and watch you gasp around like a dying fish, you will tell me who helped you escape." Vasyl declared with zero emotion, the Spartan just watched the gagging thief. "It is the least you can do for giving me such frustration." "W-Wardes…" Fouquet choked out "I-It was V-Viscount Wardes…I-I'm not lying I-I swear!" "Ah so he sent you to delay me…Too bad that you picked the wrong time, the ship's still here." Vasyl said coldly. "And it won't leave until another thirty minutes. Tell me…I spared you before. What makes you think I'll spare you now?" He dropped Fouquet who backed off holding her throat. Her eyes widened slightly before the Spartan drew his side arm and flipped off the safety.

"I don't know…" she said smiling suddenly as though accepting her fate, "Maybe it's because you look like a knight…" Vasyl barked a laugh. "So it would seem to many," Vasyl said coolly. "You intrigue me as well Fouquet or is that a pseudonym for something else?" Fouquet panted "No…My real name's Matilda, o-of Saxa Gotha." She answered "Well? Is that all you wanted to know?" Vasyl suddenly lowered his pistol then fired off a round. "Fouquet just died" The Spartan said not only to Matilda but to Guiche and Kirche who looked rather pale and shocked. "I would highly suggest laying low, Miss Matilda." Vasyl said looking at the shocked ex-thief. "Why did you spare me?" she asked the Spartan "You had me, Fouquet-"

"Did you not hear what I just said, Matilda. Fouquet _is dead."_ Vasyl said "I don't grant this mercy twice…go back to Saxa Gotha when everything clears. And as for why…" The Spartan's faceplate depolarized and he gave her a quick smile "I don't know. Maybe I had to…Remember, Fouquet is dead Matilda. Guiche, Kirche let's go!" And just like that the Spartan and his two companions left a startled mage in the alley.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Kirche asked Vasyl who shrugged when they had arrived at the docks near the ship, the one that Louise and Wardes was currently on. "Don't know…maybe it's because of what she told me…that she had someone waiting for her." He answered softly "I've never granted anyone mercy…as for why…I guess I was just being nice." Kirche smiled and her smile grew slyer "I understand then darling…" she said "You can also be nice in several ways too you know…" The Spartan sighed annoyed as Tabitha and Sylphid landed. Good thing most of La Rochelle was distracted with the pile of earth that was once Fouquet's golem. "Alright I'll sneak aboard the ship with Guiche and Verdandi, Tabitha you follow me with Kirche and Sylphid. Please keep Kirche out of trouble Tabitha." Tabitha nodded. "Mou~ Do you not have faith in your Kirche, darling Vasyl?" Kirche said pouting. The Spartan just flat out stared at her blankly.

/

Vasyl followed Verdandi and it seemed that the mole's talent for sniffing out jewelry was a useful talent indeed. He signaled Guiche who nodded eagerly. His Valkyries were crucial for the time that Vasyl needed. When the guards were distracted with Guiche's Valkyries Vasyl took a few steps back then jumped through the stained glass window of the church.

/

Chaos broke out as a half ton of Spartan and Power Armor broke through one of the windows of the church and landed with a deep crater in the middle of the wedding ceremony. The Spartan looked up, seeing Louise in a wedding dress, Wardes beside her and a good looking blonde standing in front of the altar. This must have been Prince Wales of Albion. "You!" Wardes said surprised as the Spartan straightened to his full height, a menacing seven feet. Louise blinked then broke of whatever trance she was under, she was about to speak when Vasyl yelled "Duck Louise!" In a quick practiced motion Wardes drew his wand sword and stabbed Wales in the side. As the shocked and terrified Louise dove to help Wardes finished his incant sending a blast of wind at the Spartan. "Partner! Use me!" Derflinger roared. Drawing the sword in a smooth motion Vasyl swung at the blast of razor wind, knowing full well that it could probably do some serious damage. The pews around Vasyl were sliced apart by the razor sharp wind blast. But the Spartan was unharmed as Derflinger had easily blocked the magic sent at them both. "Nice Derflinger," Vasyl said, praising the sword "I knew I hadn't forgotten that I could do that, let's do this partner!" Derflinger spoke confidently.

"That woman," Wardes groused "Can't even do a decent job. I plan on killing her for that!" "Fouquet is no more, Wardes." Vasyl said "Did you really think I would be delayed for long?" "…True, I knew you were holding back." Wardes spoke, then he smiled "I had hoped to face you with my utmost strength. I had three goals before I do that. Two, killing Wales and retrieving the letter, are already done. The third, taking Louise for myself, will wait after I am done dealing with you." Vasyl laughed then leaned Derflinger on his shoulder. Wardes looked at him confused at his sudden disinterest. "That's too bad, because you won't be dealing with me for much longer." Vasyl told him .The Mage knight turned just as Louise finished her incant "Fireball!"

Wardes was blown backwards, screaming as the explosion took his left arm at the elbow. The stump spewed blood profusely.

The Spartan moved and with one brutal swing he clove Wardes' head in two, splitting it like a gourd. The now dead mage knight hit the ground soundlessly. "Sucks to be you," Vasyl whispered as he cleaned Derflinger off and sheathed it. Louise was panting and she lowered her wand. "I was…some kind of hypnosis." She said as she tried to stand. Vasyl helped her up and checked Louise for injuries. "Not me…the prince, the prince has to be okay!" Louise said. Vasyl checked the Prince Wales hoping for at least a weak pulse. He shook his head. "No…" Louise murmured starting to cry, "No it can't be." Vasyl sighed wearily then closed the prince's blank eyes. Louise recovered his ring and the letter they had needed.

They left the church, tired and hungry. Though the prince was dead they had at least recovered the letter that they needed.

Princess Henrietta was going to hear very bad news…

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters...I hope this was a good one.<br>**


	7. Long Night of Solace

Chapter 7

Long Night of Solace

_Tristain Palace_

"I see…" Henrietta whispered sadly as Louise explained the situation. Vasyl was leaning against the wall, watching both her and Louise. After arriving at Tristain Louise and Vasyl made plans to head to the palace immediately the next day. When they had arrived Henrietta was eager for news. And she got it, however bad it may seem.

"So Viscount Wardes was the traitor that killed Wales then… Where is he now?" Henrietta asked Louise. "I killed him ma'am" Vasyl said frankly. The princess looked at the Spartan "He made a foolish choice to raise his wand at Louise and I made him pay for it. It is my fault however that Prince Wales is not among us…" Vasyl said quietly and bowed. "My deepest condolences." "Ahh my love…Was honor more important than I?" Henrietta whispered eyes closed as she walked to her window. With a shaking sigh she went quiet. Vasyl had kept the late Wales' ring and he was holding it now he walked over to Henrietta "Ma'am," he said calmly. Henrietta turned and looked at the ring. "This was on his person, if he had time I think he would have wanted you to keep this." Henrietta took the ring. "Thank you… Kind Sir Vasyl," The Spartan nodded.

/

Arriving at the school Louise and Vasyl were in a somber mood. But no matter how much Kirche asked about the letter, Louise would not say and Vasyl was as silent as a tomb. "Oh come on, Zero, why don't you tell me?" Kirche begged and pleaded but the Valliere was quietly putting away her belongings as the last class of the day ended. Vasyl waited for her at the door. "Your familiar seems quieter than usual." Kirche commented "And he hasn't even told me anything either." "We both know but don't bother asking" Louise said yawning. "It's complicated. And I'm hungry."

/

_The Kitchen_

Vasyl ate his stew reserved. "I-Is something the matter Vasyl?" Siesta asked. Vasyl looked up and smiled "No…" he said assuring her. "Rather I'm just thinking about what's going on in Albion…" "Oh the rebellion there. It's sad really all those nobles killing each other over a crown." Siesta said as she washed dishes. "You know I've read something about crowns." Vasyl said finishing his stew "They say it has a will of its own, one who wears it has unlimited power…He can control fleets, thousands of men. He can call to him any treasure he wanted. He can become a God. But the one who wields that power is not the king, but the crown. The kingdom is not ruled by a King, but by the will of the crown…" Siesta looked a little scared. "Good thing I wear this helmet instead of a crown!" Vasyl said to Siesta who giggled. "Yes…" "Siesta. You said to me before that…you came from a village," "Ooh yes." Siesta said happily "I'm from Tarbes, it's a nice place. I'm here to support my family." She began to talk about her village with a smile. The maid was happy and Vasyl thought it best to keep it that way.

She was far too fragile for someone like him.

It was a rather stable week for the Spartan. He'd wake up, get Louise and attend classes with her. After that they would often be seen in one courtyard with targets set up and Louise would practice her accuracy like usual. For Vasyl the possibility of fighting in another war was something he really didn't want to do. Not when he was already fighting another war. But if Louise got involved then he knew it was the only path he could take.

It was during the last day of the week that something arrived for Louise in the mail, or whatever the Tristainian equivalent of mail passed. Apparently Louise had been picked as the bridesmaid for the wedding of Princess Henrietta. The book was a holy artifact, known as 'the Founder's Prayer Book'. And Louise had to write a blessing.

It was something both the Spartan and the Mage had no experience in. Louise turned to her familiar for help, but a seven foot tall walking tank was not exactly the person you'd turn to for poetry advice. But he still tried anyway, despite his rather limited knowledge. For Vasyl listening to Shakespeare was the equivalent of grabbing a Grunt's Needler pistol and blowing half of his head off with it. Five days later nothing had worked, and Louise's desk was full of balls of paper which had rough drafts of the blessing.

Something needed to be done.

It was during their sixth week that Kirche proposed something…to Vasyl. Apparently according to the chesty redhead in Germania if someone had enough wealth they could become a noble, once that happened Vasyl could propose to Kirche and they could be wed as husband and wife. Judging from the rather flirty look on her face she was also planning something else…

"And why…would I want to become a noble and propose to you?" The Spartan asked Kirche uncomfortable. "Simple, its destiny my love" Kirche said "You and I were meant for each other…" "Where have I heard this before?" Louise muttered sarcastically. Glaring at Louise Kirche was about to say more when Siesta stomped up. "You cannot marry Vasyl!" she declared adamantly. The Spartan had grown even more uncomfortable as Siesta said that the money could be used to buy a vineyard, where Vasyl and Siesta could manage it as husband and wife. The Spartan was astounded (not to mention a bit scared) at how much these two girls were going for him. It was unfortunate that the declaration caused a full blown argument and both Siesta and Kirche began to tug on his arms.

Louise just gawked at Vasyl as he became a human tug of war rope.

/

_Two weeks later…_

"Two on your right, Guiche" Vasyl called as he stood by with Siesta and Louise. Guiche stepped back, tripped the pig like humanoid that had tried to kill him and had his Valkyrie impale the orc in the gut. Vasyl watched as Kirche and Flame toasted a group of the creatures with simultaneous flame blasts. Needless to say the attack was effective as the remnant of the strange creatures called orcs attempted to flee only for Sylphid and Tabitha to seal their fates. Vasyl shouldered his assault rifle and fired off a burst killing the last Orc himself. "All Clear!" the Spartan called. "Was that it?" Guiche asked as Montmorency healed his arm using a water spell. When she had demonstrated the spell first hand Vasyl had gotten interested. As a result the curly blonde's station with the Spartan had elevated.

Louise needed some time to clear her head, so she decided that they might as well follow Kirche's grand scheme. In a weird twist of fate Guiche and Montmorency heard about the expedition and got caught up in it. The more the merrier, Vasyl had stated and soon they were off.

"Was this seriously what we were looking for?" Vasyl said holding up the glass ball that was supposedly known as the Eye of the Moon. "…We came all this way for a pile of junk, excuse me Siesta." The maid moved and Vasyl tossed the glass ball at an orc that had Guiche pinned. The ball, moving at speeds far too fast, caved the orc's head in killing it instantly. Tabitha pushed the dead body of Guiche who muttered "Thanks."

"Are there any other options that do _not _involve piles of junk? We just got through three already." Montmorency irritably asked Kirche who leafed through all her maps. Vasyl assumed that she bought those in bulk so it was possible at least one had an item of great value…The Spartan doubted it. The chance was small… as small as him getting a Sabre Star fighter in this place.

"How about this one? There's supposedly an artifact called the Grey Dragon, apparently it was said to be able to let one fly without the use of magic" Kirche suggested holding up a map. Siesta immediately perked up "I know that one! It's in my hometown Tarbes!" she chirped. Everyone turned to her. "Is it real?" Kirche asked the maid. "Yes…in a way, my great-grandfather said that he had flown with someone who used it in a battle long, long ago." Siesta answered beaming. "He was…strange but a wonderful person nonetheless." "Then we might as well check it out then" Vasyl said "We've got nothing to lose...'Sides I've always wanted to see where Siesta lived anyway, seems like a nice place." At that Siesta beamed again letting out her signature 'kyaa'.

They set out the next day this time with Siesta in the lead who pleaded for Vasyl to stay with her for the day. Louise looked at her Familiar's back. "Jealous, Zero?" Kirche asked Louise grinning. "No…Obviously he's not interested in getting married here, we talked once. He wants to go back." Louise answered curtly "Really?" Kirche said astonished. "So Sir Vasyl really wants to leave Tristain?" Guiche asked a little saddened that the Spartan did not want to stay. "He's still fighting a war where he's from." Louise said "And he still wants to fight against those…Covenant as he says." "Then I will fight with my darling to the end!" Kirche proclaimed. Vasyl and Siesta stopped then stared at the redhead.

"Well…okay" Vasyl said after a long pause.

/

Tarbes was a nice place. The group would be spending the night with Siesta's family. Vasyl kept a good eye on his charges but eventually he decided that they could take care of themselves. He was sitting on top of a small hill overlooking one of the vineyards. It was close to dusk, the next day Siesta would take them to the Grey Dragon that was in this village. Vasyl had a nagging feeling in his head, but pushed it away. The thought was far too outrageous to even consider. The chances were astronomical but…

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Siesta said to Vasyl as she sat beside him "Yes…it is." He answered after a pause. "I haven't seen much farmland during my career though." No he hadn't, every environment he had been in was a burnt wasteland or a war torn city. This much farmland with the peaceful village was almost surreal. Furthermore it just was not home…

The battlefield was.

"How is it compared to your…well to where you come from?" Siesta asked. "Much more peaceful…" Vasyl said quietly. "Less noise as well." Siesta chuckled. "Father really likes you…" she said blushing. "If-If there is no way to send you back you could always settle here for life that was what grandfather did. He didn't want to work with any noble. And if-if you did then I-I wouldn't have to w-work in the school any longer…" she exhaled shakily "And you would be able to see me whenever you wanted…" Vasyl kept silent. The Spartan knew she had just confessed to him in a way. It was a lost cause. A good person like her deserved someone other than him.

"Could you give me time then?" Vasyl asked after a while, he looked Siesta in the eye "I want to know if I really will be stuck here forever," he looked at Siesta "My war hasn't ended." The maid looked sad. "I will be patient then." she told him.

Vasyl looked at the setting sun. He hoped she wouldn't regret waiting.

/

"How long until we're there?" Montmorency asked. "We're almost there" Siesta answered taking the lead with Vasyl who used his night vision and his helmet lamp to light the way. Louise was third in line and she looked at the Spartan as he suddenly stopped and shouldered his assault rifle. "We've got company, behind us." Kirche and Flame tensed as the others readied their wands. Siesta huddled behind Vasyl as he sighted up. "Identify yourself, or I will open fire." He said confidently. "I will give you one chance to surrender, vile thieves!" a voice answered back. Vasyl lowered his assault rifle, he knew that voice... "Professor Colbert?" he asked. The bald headed professor walked into the light "Sir Vasyl! And Miss Valliere? And the others too?"

The professor was going artifact hunting and when he had seen the Spartan, the maid and the group of students and their familiars here he was rather confused. "Treasure hunting…to think all of you would skip school for weeks." He sighed "I needed inspiration and Vasyl wanted to help me!" Louise defended herself quickly. Vasyl secretly gave her a thumb up and she returned a small smile at him, omission was the best thing ever. "Ah the blessing, I assume you are almost done Miss Valliere!" Colbert said smiling. Louise hesitated but she nodded slowly, looking a little glum. Vasyl touched her shoulder briefly. "Let's keep going," he suggested to everyone.

The warehouse was old, covered in green moss. Vasyl checked the perimeter before finding it reasonably clear. Siesta had mentioned that a nest of Orcs had been reported farther away and the Spartan did not want to risk a battle if the Grey Dragon was involved, something that Colbert agreed with. He was with the group of students.

"Right, I'm opening this thing." Vasyl said seriously "I don't know what's inside but I want everyone ready, Siesta stay with Louise, Kirche I want you and Flame covering Guiche and Montmorency, Colbert, Tabitha on me." He noted with surprise that Colbert had followed his instructions quite competently. He added the professor as another person to watch, much like Tabitha he also exuded an air of professionalism, he wondered if the professor was a former soldier, he put the matter out of his mind for now. Vasyl pushed the sliding door open…Then stopped moving completely in surprise.

"What is that…?" Louise breathed. "Impossible!" Vasyl rasped "How the hell did that end up here!"

The Spartan was looking at an old friend, one that he had piloted during the Operation UPPERCUT.

/

Bravo 029 sat in the middle of the warehouse, staring down at the Spartan. Vasyl walked forward and touched the grey colored hull. It really was here, the last time he had used a Sabre was during Mamore and on Reach before it fell to the Covenant. To see it here was surprising. The afternoon sun shone on the Sabre Star fighter. It was first and foremost a weapon. "Incredible…" Colbert said "But what is it?" "A highly classified star fighter known as the Sabre. I was a pilot." Vasyl said as he looked at the Sabre "A pilot?" Louise asked "Someone who can fly this thing…Siesta, would you mind taking me to your great grandfather's grave today; I think I know who it is…" The Spartan was in a somber mood and Siesta nodded.

Vasyl had a lot of questions he wanted answered. Louise had never seen him so…shaken up about something. She had to see what was going on.

The grave was pretty ordinary but the markings on it made it special to Vasyl because he knew who it was. He touched the symbol of Noble Team softly as he stared down at the grave.

_Here Lies Jorge, the battle hardened Spartan, may he rest in peace..._

"Hello again Jorge," he said putting his helmet on the grass and kneeling down in front of the grave. Jorge-052, Noble Five, the only Spartan II on Noble Team. He was the rock solid man on the team. He was also very close to Vasyl. "I didn't think you ended up here after you set off the bomb on that Corvette…I'm sorry about Noble Team Jorge, they all died…but they died damn well." Behind him Siesta kept quiet although she was sad. Louise blinked. So that meant that Siesta's great grandfather was a Spartan, and he was Vasyl's friend. The Spartan chuckled "You ended up in a nice place though…You're lucky but I suppose you deserved it." He said "I met your great granddaughter too, don't worry about Six Jorge. I'll protect her...". He took out the dog tags he had always stared at, Louise realized with a start that they must have been Jorge's, and laid them on the grave. "I believe these belonged to you." Vasyl said then closed his eyes. He remained still for a long time.

He stood up after five minutes of reverent silence. "Jorge was a good man," he said to Siesta who nodded. "So…the person he had always spoken fondly of was you…" she said smiling softly "And he was right, you are a brave man. I think he left a lot more things for you…apparently he found them a few years after his arrival here; he paid a noble to put some permanence spells on them. Would you like to see them?" "I'll…stay here for a little bit, I'll meet you back at the house." Vasyl said still looking at his old friend's grave. "I'll stay too" Louise said. Her familiar looked like he needed someone to talk to.

"Are you curious?" Vasyl asked Louise who jumped then nodded. "Yes…Just who was he? Your friend I mean." "Jorge?" Vasyl said "Well…he was my teammate on Noble Team, Noble Five. He was the big man on the team, he was rock solid. Nothing fazed the guy." The Spartan looked at the grave before turning back to Louise. "He had a soft spot for civilians, something I couldn't understand. Not all of us were good with handling civilians. Carter was good at it…sort of. Kat, uh really didn't know. It was Emile who had a lot of trouble. He was…rather rough around the edges." "He must be a jerk" Louise commented. "No…he hated the Covenant more than I did." Vasyl said quietly "All he wanted was for his enemy to die…still he was also unbreakable, fierce and deadly." Louise sighed. She had summoned a hero without knowing it. The Spartan blinked "Well I guess I should see what Jorge left for me."

/

During his time on Halkeginia Jorge had apparently found a lot UNSC equipment, something that struck Vasyl as odd, the Spartan was also very worried. If one of them found and triggered a tactical nuke they'd all be screwed liberally. "Great grandfather said that he left all of this to you." Siesta said as she opened the basement and descended with a lamp. Vasyl followed after her and looked around. "Wow…" he said softly as he took in his surroundings. The basement had weapons, a lot of ammo and several crates. He walked to a rack which held an M392 DMR, an M45 Tactical Shotgun and an SRS 99 Anti Material rifle. No rocket launchers though, disappointing. He took the DMR and the ammunition for it. "This is all nice but I can't take it all home with me," the Spartan muttered "Wonder if Colbert would help with this…" He took up the sniper rifle next and scoped in. He turned to see Louise in his sniper scope.

He quickly set the rifle down. "What are these things?" Louise whispered. "All of these are weapons from my world…I really do wonder how most of these ended up here…" Vasyl said as he hefted the Sniper rifle. He set it back on the rifle rack. "We're heading back tomorrow right?" Vasyl asked Louise."Yes, Argh…I still have to write the blessing…" Louise rumbled "Well I'm feeling rather inspired right now, and I bet you think I'm maniacal because I'm surrounded by instruments of death…Let's get started then."

They walked out of the basement and up into the main part of the house.

/

The next day Vasyl clambered into the Sabre and did some checking. As he got into the cockpit he began with the pre-flight check. The Sabre's systems went back to life. "Thank you Jorge!" Vasyl said exuberantly as he checked everything. The Sabre's armaments, two 30mm cannons and two Medusa Missile pods, were stocked full and ready to fire, fuel was full and the tracking system was online, shielding was also at green. "Vasyl are you in there? Tabitha's ready..." Louise said as she entered the warehouse. "Vasyl?" "Yeah I'll catch up with this thing…You need a ride?" Vasyl asked. Louise nodded curiously. The Spartan got out and helped her into the cockpit, "You'll need to keep these on. It's going to be a rather fast ride." Louise could understand as he put the…'harnesses' over her. She had bribed Mother's Manticore once with steak. Way too fast for her own liking. But remembering what Vasyl said about the Sabre being fast... for some reason she got excited. "Mr. Vasyl, we're ready to head back…" Colbert said then gaped as the Spartan jumped into the Sabre's cockpit. "Head back with Tabitha and the others, I want to get familiar with Bravo here." Vasyl said with a little amount of glee in his voice "Don't worry, Louise is safe with me." "Ah…I see…Well good luck and be safe." Colbert said hesitantly heading back.

Sealing the canopy above them Vasyl turned to Louise. "Ready?" he asked her. Louise nodded holding on to the harness as Vasyl brought the engines to life.

In Tarbes children cheered as a strange grey shape slowly rose and turned towards the Tristain magic Academy and then promptly rocketed out into the sky. The Grey Dragon had taken flight once again.

/

Kirche heard a strange roaring as she and the rest of the group rode on Sylphid's back. "What is that?" Guiche asked. Then gaped as what looked like a metal bird passed by them moving so fast it even overtook Sylphid. "Darling is using that!" Kirche exclaimed as the Sabre passed by them. "Incredible…" Tabitha said without a change to her usual expression. "Crazy fool," Montmorency muttered "The wind behind the blasted thing nearly tipped us off!" Colbert was just staring at the jet trail the Sabre had left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...Apparently Jorge left a lot of UNSC equipment with Six so that he won't have much trouble in Halkeginia. Anyway this took a lot of thinking and I should certainly thank HolyKnight5 and Knightwolf1875 for the idea of Jorge being Siesta's grandfather. <strong>


	8. Conflict

Chapter 8

Conflict

Another week had passed since the arrival of the Sabre on school grounds and people were still talking about it. Even more so Louise had so many people asking her how it was to ride the strange mechanical dragon. Vasyl had to chase people off from the Sabre and for good reason. If some poor idiot had managed to fire some missiles into the academy then things could get serious indeed. In addition to the YSS-1000 Sabre Vasyl had also taken care of several new armaments for his own personal use. Derflinger was at first skeptical but the Spartan had managed to calm the sentient weapon down with assurances that his magic deflecting abilities made him stand out amongst the UNSC issue.

The Spartan swabbed the M392 DMR with cleaning solution. He had just finished cleaning and inspecting his other weapons, they were currently being stashed in Colbert's lab which had to be done with promises to demonstrate their power soon enough. He had been listening in on the professor's chatter in the dining hall. The situation with Albion was getting worse it seemed and Tristain probably wouldn't stand a chance. Looking at the map, Tristain was very small compared to the other countries but it was a country with a lot of political influence. Germania was strong in terms of military might, so that was why Henrietta had to be married to some old dude. Vasyl finished cleaning the rifle then slipped a clip into the receiver and sighted in. He calibrated the scope using his HUD and settled in. He smirked. Now he had a lot of options whenever he entered the battlefield...

As for the war…it didn't matter, he had killed a lot of humans and Covenant. No matter who they were an enemy was an enemy. Any Spartan worth his salt would fight, that was what they were born to do. The Spartan slung his rifle onto his back with a click then jumped off the Sabre's wing. He rolled his shoulders and heard a dim boom. "Must be Louise practicing," he muttered. Derflinger was with the little mage to observe. The sword was quite interested. And then another dim boom, he decided to see how she was doing.

Turns out she _was _practicing and the sight was no less than impressive. Vasyl crossed his arms as Louise's wand whipped forward, blowing another rotten melon to hell. Derflinger was laughing; the sword was quite fond of explosions apparently. "Nice…" The Spartan said as he walked up. Louise exhaled heavily "I was feeling…stressed, I couldn't write anything at all so I asked Siesta for some of the rotten melons…" she said huffing. "You have improved though," Vasyl said smirking under his helmet. "Your stance, your aim, everything…" Louise smiled "Thank you, familiar…Are you going to be there w-when the wedding begins?" she said. "Of course," Vasyl said nodding "But…I wonder…What will happen with Albion, will you fight? Because Princess Henrietta will surely approach me to help her if that conflict ever happens…" Louise answered that confidently "If Princess wants me to serve alongside you then I will do so."

The Spartan hoped it would not come to that but if it did then at least Louise was with him if the hostilities spread to Tristain.

/

The clicking sound made Louise jump as Vasyl finished his routine weapons check up. "You do that a lot don't you?" She asked him. The Spartan nodded "If I do not take care of my weapons then they'll either jam or blow up and do the enemy's job for them." He answered "Every weapon must be cared for, whether it is a blade or a gun." Finishing with the assault rifle last he slammed a clip home with a satisfying click with practiced ease put the weapon's safety on. "Wow, Partner…How many weapons do you use?" Derflinger asked a little peeved. To the sword guns were barbaric. It was much more honorable to use a sword than a gun. "Hmm…A lot I suppose, one has to be flexible on the battlefield…A sword is something I have not used in my entire life." That was rather surprising "No way…" Louise said, looking skeptical "You seem quite competent with Derflinger" "True…us Spartans are taught to adapt if necessary." Vasyl said shrugging.

A week had passed and it was only two days before the wedding that Louise had finally completed the blessing. Vasyl had forced Guiche to help the Valliere mage with ease, there was no way that someone could refuse the seven foot tall giant. "What do you mean you'll be in that armor for the wedding?" Louise grumbled poking Vasyl in the chest looking up at him. The Spartan shrugged "As you know my dress uniform is kind of in another dimension…" he said pedantically "There is no way for me to get it…and as for removing my armor, it's not going to happen… besides I look good in it." Louise sighed exasperated. "Don't worry" Vasyl assured his charge "I'm sure it does the trick, besides…I recall hearing this from an Army trooper, chicks dig guys in armor." Louise just stared at him.

They waited at the front gate of the Academy for the carriage, and it was sure taking its time. Vasyl wondered if some brigands had stopped the poor guy. It would probably in their best interests to at least help… "Did they get attacked or something?" Vasyl asked a little concerned as Louise paced. "No, what is it with you and fighting?" she asked exasperated. "They probably broke a wheel or something, besides Tristain's knights would probably stop the bandits!" Vasyl shrugged. He was a little paranoid but it was better to be cautious than overconfident. He saw the dust trail in the distance. "That must be the carriage." The Spartan commented coolly. "Finally!" Louise cried exasperated. Vasyl moved to pick up her luggage but the source of the dust cloud was no carriage. The rider looked panicked. "Louise…Come on…I got a bad feeling about this…" Vasyl spoke gravely. Louise tilted her head but she followed Vasyl as he followed the rider.

They had just reached the door to the headmaster's office when they heard the messenger yell.

"Albion has declared war on Tristain!"

The Spartan stopped then listened in even further. Louise looked scared and confused "What…How could this happen!" she mumbled. "Partner…" Derflinger asked from Vasyl's back. "…Looks like my hunches were right…" Vasyl muttered "But where would they invade first…" He got his answer when the messenger mentioned that Albion's invasion fleet had already been assembled. "Tarbes…no, that maid…Siesta!" Louise exclaimed worried. "Goddamnit!" Vasyl muttered angrily "Come on Derflinger!" The Spartan turned around to leave. "Where are you going?" Louise asked and her familiar answered "To fight," he answered.

Bravo 029 lifted off from the Tristain Academy. Louise looked uncomfortable with the headset and the boom mike in front of her mouth but she couldn't just leave Vasyl alone. "Any idea on Albion's military strength?" Vasyl asked Louise. The little Valliere explained "Albion is known for its mountain ranges which are home to a tough species of dragon, they use these dragons in their knight corps…they're tough." "Hmph," Vasyl grunted "Let's see them go up against me and Bravo then."

The Sabre fighter turned towards Tarbes and rocketed out into the sky.

_Above Tarbes_

"Targets in sight…" Vasyl said as the HUD highlighted several dragon knights. He saw the fleet, a battle ship and the rest were carriers for the dragon knights and ground troops, he assumed. "Those dragon knights are supporting the ground troops…we have to take them out." Louise said. "All right, hang on to your hats, I'm going for them." Bravo 029 roared as the fighter ascended above the hovering dragon knights then descended upon them. Vasyl opened fire with the dual 30mm Cannons.

The results were absolutely devastating and horrifying to anyone who was watching. The knights and their corresponding mounts were instantly turned into something resembling ground chunks of meat. Bravo 029 roared past the remaining dragon knights who attempted to retaliate by firing bolts of magic and flame. The Sabre rolled then rocketed starboard before coming in for another run. Meat and metal rained down on the earth as Vasyl began to utterly slaughter Albion's Dragon Corps.

Derflinger was silent but Louise looked sick as she saw how the Sabre outmatched the Dragon knights. "I won't be using this again after this…" Vasyl said as he sent a burst of 30mm cannon fire at a single Dragon, shredding it and its rider. "Why not Partner, because apparently this thing makes me look like a kitchen knife in your hands!" Derflinger spoke rather jealously. For some reason Vasyl chuckled "For one thing, you would be a magic kitchen knife and second this thing has limited ammo and fuel." "Can it destroy those ships then?" Louise asked. "…No, but I can cause some damage with the missiles. Any AA I have to worry about?" Vasyl answered. "AA?" Louise's brow knitted. "Anti Air, anything that can hit _us" _Vasyl said "And shoot us down." "They use cannonballs but they'd have to be in range, they also use grapeshot," Louise said "Though I'd highly doubt they can hit us if we're so fast." "Shotguns and cannons, perfect. Hang on going for a little strafing run."

Bravo 029 went for a strafing run on the battleship and the 30mm cannon chewed through the wood and into the decks below. Several dozen men were shredded or maimed. The Sabre then swerved to the left, engaging the dragon knights who made a futile attempt to hit it with magic. The Sabre just blew them all away.

On the ground the Tristainian forces cheered as Dragon chunks and what was left of the armored riders rained down from the sky, meanwhile the villagers of Tarbes were watching. They cheered as the Grey Dragon of old ravaged its enemy with thunder. Siesta looked up, hands clasped, and she knew who had come to rescue her. "Vasyl…" she whispered. "Go Vasyl!"

/

Vasyl noticed something glowing in the back then said "Louise…that book you have" the mage took out the prayer book, and opened it, the book was glowing and as she read she nodded. "Keep this tub steady Familiar…" She said confidently. Vasyl smirked; her confidence was strangely affecting him as well. "Don't you worry…Damn…" he muttered as a spell bounced off the Sabre's Port shield. Apparently the Captain was behind them. Vasyl cursed and tried to shake the bogey off. He heard Louise's voice; her chanting was audible over the COM. The Captain was still hitting them with spells and the shields on the Sabre began to waver. Just as Vasyl was about to turn to engage Louise finished her chant then yelled "Explosion!"

It started at the battleship as a small white light until it grew in size rapidly before consuming the entire Albion fleet. The explosion lasted for a few seconds before winking out. The Sabre circled, blowing the Dragon knight Captain out of the air with a burst of cannon fire for good measure.

Vasyl looked down at the devastation then glanced at Louise who smiled at him tiredly. "You did good Louise, go ahead and sleep. I'll land us at Tarbes so we can meet up with Siesta." "I…I did it…I used the Void." She whispered tiredly "Good job girlie!" Derflinger exclaimed. "I'm proud of you Louise, very proud." Vasyl said as he looked for a place to land.

It had been a hard day's work for the both of them.

_A few weeks later…_

The Spartan kept watch as Louise tracked the flying melon before promptly blowing it to pieces with a precise explosion. Her technique was still rough but she was improving exponentially. After the action at Tarbes Princess Henrietta had called them both to the palace. She had been reviewing the reports of the battle and Vasyl was surprised to find out that she had been at the head of her own army, meaning that the marriage had been postponed. Louise's status as a Void Mage was now known among the highest echelons of the government. Their actions had changed a defeat into a victory. Vasyl had expected the both of them to become drafted into the service of one of the generals, much to Louise's dismay. Several generals made offers to the both of them and Louise was uncomfortable. Vasyl observed that they were all looking after their own political agendas. It was something that did not sit too well with him. Luckily though Henrietta's desire to repay her friend came through and both were now under her direct command, which meant that both Vasyl and Louise had the authority to refuse any general's orders if needed. In addition, Henrietta had asked Vasyl privately that he become an agent of some sort.

_Tristain Palace_

"_What do you need?" Vasyl asked the princess. "I need someone with skills that can ensure order among my subjects, I am sorry that I have to ask you this Sir Vasyl but…" Henrietta said hesitantly "If a traitor is discovered among my subjects then I must ask you to…to…" "To eliminate them, I know what you mean ma'am. You can count on me." Vasyl said nodding his head. Henrietta gave him a kind smile. "Thank you." _

Vasyl was basically the Queen's scalpel. If something needed to be cut out then he was the one to do it. The Spartan was surprised that Henrietta was capable of making such decisions. She was a strong young woman, despite losing a lover. Vasyl exhaled "All right Louise, you can stop. We'll continue again tomorrow." He said then a smile formed on his face as Louise took a breather. "I…have to get better…" she said tiredly. She tried to stand but fell to one knee. Vasyl took two strides then hoisted Louise in his arms. "Thank you…" Louise grumbled. Vasyl just chuckled to himself. Louise was very small…

Most students had gone home for the break but there were a few that stayed at school for educational purposes. Vasyl noted that Montmorency and Guiche were out here, probably enjoying the clear night sky. "Evening," Vasyl said politely. "Ah Sir Vasyl, evening to you as well!" Guiche waved. Montmorency looked curiously at Louise, who was currently cradled in the Spartan's arms. "We just got through some target practice." Vasyl said "You guys enjoying a romantic dinner?" His tone had changed to a joking kind, but he could tell Guiche and Montmorency were all over each other. Louise reached for the glass of wine on the table. Vasyl let her down so she could drink…though he could have sworn that Montmorency had let out a small 'eep'.

"Thanks, Montmorency" Louise gasped as she put the wine glass. "N-No problem Louise!" Montmorency said, almost too nervously. Vasyl quirked a brow. What was wrong with her?

_The Next Day_

Vasyl had not slept a wink, not at all and it was fine. He just had to remain calm. He knocked on the kitchen door. "Vasyl!" Siesta said smiling. "What a pleasant surprise!" Vasyl nodded. "I...have a question, is there something in Tristain that can alter a person's mental state?" he asked simply. Siesta tilted her head "Alter someone's thinking…" she said "A few potions do that, but I wouldn't use them on you!" she added quickly. _Okay sure…tell me that, Kirche is already enough... _ Vasyl thought rather nervous now. "Is there something wrong?" Siesta asked the Spartan.

Without another word Vasyl turned around. There, using her arms and legs to hang on to his back, was Louise. The pink haired mage was blushing, giving small squeals and was practically attached to the Spartan like a small, pink human backpack. Siesta's jaw dropped. Vasyl exhaled. "She has been like that for almost all of last night." Vasyl said. Underneath his helmet, Vasyl was not upset at all…but he was completely uncomfortable. Louise just gave another sigh then nuzzled his back with a small squeal. "Oh…Oh dear…" Siesta said "She drank a love potion…" "Love potion?" the Spartan deadpanned. "Yes…" Siesta answered worriedly "This is illegal…and I wonder who would give you one…" she looked upset and the Spartan decidedly chose not to find out why.

He did know one person who dabbled exclusively with chemicals.

And that was Montmorency.

/

"Sir Vasyl?" Montmorency asked. The blonde looked confused but then blanched as he saw who was clinging onto his back in an undignified matter. "Ah so you noticed." Vasyl said "I was hoping you could fix this…and I could tell that it was clearly a mistake…" The Spartan sounded patient but Montmorency just gulped. "O-Okay…! I-I'll tell you!" she bowed her head "I was trying to slip Guiche some love potion and-and Louise must have drunk the wrong wine glass by accident, I'm sorry! Please don't rip me in half!" Vasyl pried Louise off his back finally and she just stood there in a daze then made a mewing sound and hung on to his arm like a leech. Her face was a healthy red and pink. "Can you fix it?" Vasyl asked Montmorency who nodded "But the ingredients are rather…expensive…I think I can manage to get some but there is one problematic item that I need to get…" she told Vasyl and the Spartan said "All right, we can go get that…"

"Mermaid's Tear…so all we have to do is talk to this Water Spirit and ask for it?" Vasyl asked Montmorency as they headed towards Ragdorian Lake. Supposedly this was where it resided. "And…what if it refuses?" Vasyl asked. He dreaded the answer. Montmorency winced noticeably, yeah she really didn't want to tell him this…"The potion will where off in…six months at least." Vasyl grumbled. Guiche paled then the Spartan shrugged, he was carrying Louise on his back and the pink haired girl was currently attempting to take his helmet off, good thing she didn't know how…yet. "Vasyl…take this off I wanna see your face!" Louise whined, still under the effects of the love potion. "Sorry Louise, I have…allergies…" Vasyl said uncomfortable. "Please refrain from touching my helmet…" "But why~?" she whined again sniffling. Vasyl glanced at her, if she wasn't in this state of mind he would have called her adorable but right now this was very out of character for her. Vasyl sighed then put her down on her feet. "You know what…I'll hold your hand, if you behave and _leave my helmet alone." _He offered. Louise squealed "Okay!" And promptly latched onto his arm like a leech.

To say that Vasyl was disturbed was an understatement.

By the time they reached the lake it was nighttime and Vasyl saw the flooded landscape. "Montmorency…It looks like it flooded recently." The curly haired blonde looked around also "Yes...It does…I wonder what happened?" They reached the edge of the lake. Montmorency stepped forward to do the ritual to summon the Water Spirit. Vasyl had just taken his M45 Tactical Shotgun for insurance. Him and Guiche stood behind Montmorency as she stood.

The Spirit emerged at first as a large mass of water then reshaped itself, resembling oddly enough Montmorency. Louise began to fidget and rub her face against Vasyl; she then looked up at him upset. He had to pet her head in order to make her stop. The Spartan sighed in exasperation.

"I am Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency" The water mage began to speak. Vasyl blinked. That was one of the most confusing full names he had ever heard. "I am a water user and a member of the old lineage, if you understand my words I beg of you to answer." The Spirit's expressions changed quickly as it began to speak.

"**I hear and understand you, water mage, and I recognize the blood in your veins. Speak," **The spirit said without emotion. Vasyl waited. Okay…it was listening, now what? "O Great Spirit, we have a need for a piece of your being." Montmorency asked. Good, a direct request.

"**Refused." **The spirit answered without question. That was something that Vasyl would not accept. And if it wanted a fight, he'd give it one.

"That is something that I refuse to accept, Spirit of Water." Vasyl said coldly as he advanced forward. "What are you doing!" Montmorency whispered hysterically. "My…master is sick and has a need for your tear. If there is anything that you desire, then I will do all that I can to give it to you…But first I must have the Tear." The Spartan tensed as the Spirit closed in. This was it…if it tried to engulf him then he'd have to jump back.

"**Very well Familiar of Iron," **The spirit spoke. **"I have been attacked by others of your kind as of late, if you can repel these attacks then I shall bestow upon you one of my tears." **

"A fight…But I don't like fighting!" Montmorency whined. Vasyl just looked at her and she clamped her mouth shut. "Guiche, looks like you're on my six…" he told the Earth mage. He nodded his head "Y-Yes Sir Vasyl…"

"Here's a good spot…" Vasyl said "No fires, we'll attract attention that way." The Spartan leaned against the tree with Louise curled up in his lap. Montmorency kept her head down and Guiche sat beside her. "I'm not…angry…" Vasyl said to Montmorency who raised her head. "Just don't do this again…" The water mage blinked. Guiche put an arm around her and she gave a small smile. Vasyl kept watch on the path, now this was going to be the hard part. All he knew was that the attackers were coming to the lake. Thing is every path didn't have a perfect spot for an ambush like this one. Vasyl's fingers drummed against the barrel of the shotgun…until Louise grabbed his hand. "Vasyl…Why don't you like holding my hand…?" She asked looking guilty "Am I ugly?" Vasyl sighed "No…I think you're adorable Louise, why would you say that I think you're ugly?" "B-Because you won't pay attention to me"

_All right this is going to make things difficult. _"But Louise I do pay attention to you" Vasyl said as gently as he could. Why was he the target? For the love of all that was holy why did she have to pick the wrong damn glass? This was…well uncomfortable. Louise pouted "See? I let you sit in my lap…" Vasyl spoke gently. "And you are very close to me after all." He put an arm around her. Louise squealed and promptly snuggled up. A few minutes later she was asleep. They waited for a long time. Vasyl kept scanning the area, Guiche yawned once. The Spartan turned his head then made a signal. He told Montmorency to take care of Louise as he and Guiche moved through the trees. Two cloaked figures made their way towards the lake. One of them was very short. Vasyl and Guiche kept moving until they were at the left flank. "Okay…Guiche I'll go in first, use your Valkyries on my signal." Guiche nodded raising his rose wand. Vasyl drew Derflinger. "Ready Derflinger?" He whispered "Let's do this Partner…Get 'em in the back!" The sword answered back just as quietly but with much more excitement.

/

He moved quickly and quietly through the trees closing the distance between him and his targets. The Spartan crept carefully forward then began his charge, Derflinger tight in his hands. One of the targets noticed however and with a quick incantation threw a blast of fire straight at him. The Spartan dodged to the left and was forced to hide behind another tree as the shorter figure threw another spell, this time spires of ice. "Wonderful," Vasyl muttered.

He charged again, moving in a zigzag motion. His opponents were clever, alternating their fire but the Spartan had a few tricks up his sleeve. He dodged then took a running jump out of the trees slamming down in between the two figures separating them and effectively ruining their synchronized assault. "Guiche now!" The Spartan roared raising Derflinger. The earth mage emerged from cover and summoned up three of the armored constructs as they charged the smaller figure. The tall one made a gasp and exclaimed in an all too familiar voice "Guiche!" The Spartan lowered Derflinger "Kirche, is that you?" he asked. "VASYL!" Louise latched onto him, rushing past the short mage. "Louise, get back here!" Montmorency appeared last. The tall one removed its hood revealing the redhead.

The Spartan attempted to remove Louise when Kirche noticed "What happened to the Zero?" she asked. Montmorency was about to explain when Louise whimpered "Why did you leave me alone Vasyl? I was so cold and scared…please don't leave me alone like that…" she was just about ready to cry when Vasyl sighed then knelt down trying to calm his drugged companion. "Uh yeah about that…" Vasyl started to answer Kirche when she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your love is capable of taming even a spitfire like Louise?" she said then pumped her fist "I must experience such a thing myself, my Darling!" Vasyl gaped at her, he didn't like where this could go. Not one bit. "You can't!" Louise said "Vasyl doesn't like things like that! He doesn't like being rushed!" she hugged him around the chest. "What if we share?" Kirche asked Louise winking "I'm sure Darling would appreciate that the most, you wouldn't want Vasyl to be unhappy don't you Louise?" "Okay, okay that's it this is enough. Stop harassing me Kirche," Vasyl said exasperated. "We have a Water Spirit to placate and clearly this situation is getting out of hand." Tabitha flipped a page. Vasyl stood up, an intimidating sight. "We have an objective to complete and I don't like wasting time." The Spartan's voice held the crack of a whip. Everyone backed off, well almost everyone. "I'm sorry." Louise whispered burying her face into his back. "It's okay…" Vasyl said palming his visor.

What a long night this has been…

With the situation explained they were finally back at the lake with the lake spirit just emerging from the water. "Spirit of Water" Vasyl said "The attackers have been stopped. May we then receive your tear?" The Spirit detached a part of itself, the Tear started glowing and it hovered in the air towards them. It lowered itself for Montmorency to bottle it up. The Water Spirit was now descending when Vasyl spoke up. "Spirit if I may ask for another request," The spirit stopped and took on Montmorency's form once again. **"Speak Familiar, I will listen and I may grant thy request" **it spoke. "Your anger has harmed a great many people, if there is yet another task you need completed then I shall do so, please tell me what I must do" The Spartan said. "Sir Vasyl?" Guiche whispered "There are people who live here…" Vasyl whispered back "And I can't turn my back on them."

"**One of your kind has stolen a treasure very dear to me, iron Familiar. Two years have passed since its theft and I raised the waters every day since its disappearance." **The spirit spoke. Its expressions changed from resentment to rage then back into its stoic form. Vasyl exhaled. So some fool decided to steal something from a powerful spirit. Well, that doesn't make much sense. "Very well, what is this treasure you seek?" Vasyl asked. A fragment of the Spirit's body detached itself and formed into a very distinct shape of a ring. Vasyl memorized its appearance. **"The treasure taken was the Ring of Andvari, it has the power to give those who are dead life." **It spoke. "And who stole it?" Vasyl asked. **"I know one by the name of 'Cromwell'" **

"Wait Cromwell, that's the man who's the new Emperor of Albion." Kirche said. "There could be other people named Cromwell," Montmorency added. "Doesn't matter, I'm getting the ring back, even if I have to rip his head off." Vasyl said interrupting the conversation stone cold. He turned to the water spirit "I'll find the ring, and I'll bring it back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late updates, I'll try to be faster...but College is starting and I'll be buried with homework, doesn't mean I won't update. So we are very close to wrapping up Season One. Season Two will start, and you'll get to see Six wipe the floor with Albion's mooks. <strong>

R&R


	9. Delusion And Tragedy

Chapter 9

Delusion and Tragedy

Louise kept her hands on her face while Vasyl watched arms crossed. "Well…that was uh…rather awkward to go through." "You have no idea how embarrassing it is…" Louise muttered "You were trying to molest me, yeah I have some idea" Vasyl said rather sarcastic. Louise reddened even further "Ha! We could milk this for days!" Derflinger laughed on Vasyl's back. Louise grumbled something unintelligible. "I'm not mad," Vasyl said serenely "I just hope that it doesn't happen again." Walking around the school of Tristain on the weekend was a perfect time to talk; they had avoided each other during the school days. Louise was embarrassed by her behavior at the Ragdorian Lake; Vasyl just put all of it in the back of his head and spoke naught a word. He even made sure Montmorency and Guiche were silent. He said blackmail was dirty but he knew how to use it.

"Okay, now that we've gotten through accuracy, all we need now is reaction time." Vasyl said as he outlined the schedule for their lessons. Louise nodded paying attention. Unfortunate that someone had to interrupt.

"Darling!" Kirche tried to wrap herself around Vasyl and as usual the Spartan moved out of the way. Tabitha was right behind them, still reading a book; Vasyl had a mind to ask her just how many volumes she had. "Were you spying on us?" Louise grumbled though she already knew the answer. "I just wanted to see your heartwarming reconciliation!" Kirche answered. "Well, okay" Vasyl said. The Spartan was already getting used to her antics. "Oh Darling, don't be so sarcastic and gloomy, I just aim to make you smile!" she said flirting with the Spartan.

"I saw a most interesting person today on the road, it seems Prince Wales had some business in Tristain!"

Louise and Vasyl froze, the Spartan's faceplate depolarized and Kirche's smile faltered as she saw the shock in his eyes. "What?" Vasyl asked quietly.

"That… can't be Zerbst," Louise said slowly "Wales is _dead._ I-we watched him _die" _

Kirche blinked "But I saw him riding off with someone down the road. They were heading towards Ragdorian Lake." Vasyl swore quietly to himself then proceeded to go to Professor Colbert. "Vasyl!" Louise exclaimed "Where are you going?"

"To get a weapon" Vasyl answered.

* * *

><p><em>Ragdorian Lake<em>

It was foggy and eerie. Tabitha and Kirche watched the back while Louise and Vasyl were on point. The Spartan held the MA37 in hand as he surveyed his surroundings. They eventually came across several corpses; their clothing indicated that they were knights of Tristain. Vasyl saw a heavily wounded one leaning against the tree. The knight raised his arm feebly. "What happened?" Vasyl asked as he knelt beside the dying man. "P-Princess H-Henrietta was kidnapped…we were o-ordered to chase her…the kidnapper h-he…" the man coughed once and never spoke again. Louise watched as Vasyl closed the man's eyes. She looked stricken with grief, behind her Kirche was shaking visibly angry and Tabitha still had a stoic look though her eyes betrayed a cold merciless fury. The Spartan stood. "Let's go…" he said softly leading the group.

Wales had a lot to answer for.

/

The attack was almost unexpected but Tabitha reacted with a speed that even a Spartan would be impressed with. She deflected the spells with superior skill. The title of Chevalier was obviously well earned. Six shadows had appeared in a semi circle around them, Vasyl knew they should be dead but now the nobles raised their wands. Vasyl raised his assault rifle. He recognized one of the undead "Prince Wales," he said coldly "This is unfortunate." The dead prince just smiled "How so? Henrietta is reunited with the one she loves…" Just as he said that Princess Henrietta was at his side, dressed in her white gown, she wasn't smiling and her eyes were blank and Vasyl could see an incredible amount of self-loathing.

"Princess!" Louise exclaimed, begging and pleading with her childhood friend. "That's not Wales, that…thing is using you! Please come back to us!"

Henrietta winced trembling then she sighed sadly and said "Louise, kind Sir Vasyl…I order you to turn back and leave at once." The Spartan narrowed his eyes.

"Princess…" Louise whispered worried.

"No, Louise!" Henrietta's voice turned into a desperate shriek "Leave, you must leave now…Please!" Vasyl could hear the anguish in her voice.

"Princess, that thing is not Wales!" Louise pleaded "I'm begging you princess…please come back to us."

Henrietta gave a sad smile. "I know…and I hate myself for it." Her voice was…calm and laden with small hysteria. "Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love? Vasyl? Louise? It hurts, that's why I'm asking the both of you to leave…please, my dearest friend. As my last order as Princess…I'm begging you leave…" she drew closer to Wales and the dead prince sneered.

That was when the Spartan made his decision. Vasyl stepped forward menacingly, like someone who wanted a bug crushed.

"I am afraid I cannot comply with that order, princess." Vasyl said curtly. His voice was very cold. Louise looked down. This wasn't the friendly Vasyl anymore. This was the Vasyl that fought Guiche the Bronze and nearly killed him; this was the man who broke through the window of the church and clove Viscount Wardes' head in two. And today this was the Vasyl that would kill Henrietta's most cherished Wales again without blinking an eye. The killing intent was strong; Henrietta's hand trembled as she stared down the barrel of the Spartan's rifle.

Vasyl readied his rifle "I will not stand by while these…abominations walk away with you. Princess, drop the wand or I will be forced to treat you as hostile. This is your only warning." Henrietta trembled but refused to comply. Vasyl chambered a round as he kept the targeting reticule on Henrietta's head. No one dared to move. Louise looked between both her familiar and her friend.

"Hands up princess. Do it now and we will not have to fight" Vasyl warned one last time. And just as resolutely Henrietta glared.

"I refuse Sir Vasyl, you will not hurt my Wales" Henrietta declared as her hand relaxed. "I refuse"

"No?" Vasyl said coldly "Fine." The Spartan opened fire blasted three of the dead nobles away with the Assault Rifle, the powerful 7.62mm Armor Piercing Rounds ripped through the bodies like a hot knife through butter.

Before the other two dead nobles could react, Kirche and Tabitha let off simultaneous blasts of fire and ice killing them once more. Vasyl then spun and charged Wales aiming to disable him…and was promptly knocked back by a wall of water, Vasyl's shields recharged as he rolled to his feet and made the switch to Derflinger.

"I will not permit you to harm Wales!" Henrietta cried waving her scepter once more.

"Forgive me Princess but I won't let you hurt Vasyl!" Louise answered raising her wand and battle was joined.

* * *

><p>Vasyl blocked the two royal's magic with his sword while Louise, Kirche and Tabitha traded blasts with them. The forest became a deadly battle ground as both sides threw magic around. But both Royals were very skilled, even Vasyl had a hard time dealing with their magic. This was bad, Henrietta was actively attacking them and Vasyl was hoping for a nonlethal blow to her so he could take down Wales with the others' help but they were strong. It was only going to get worse. Tabitha narrowed her eyes "Rain," she muttered as the clouds gathered above.<p>

Vasyl tightened his grip on Derflinger. "This is bad Partner" the sword said "I know" Vasyl answered as he watched the rain intensify.

Henrietta's eyes turned steely. "God favors us! Water Magic is invincible in the Rain!" Wales and Henrietta combined their magic, wind and water mixed into a deadly tornado and it slowly expanded towards them.

"We can't win," Kirche panted tiredly "My fire and even Tabitha's wind cannot stop this." Vasyl tightened his grip on Derflinger.

"Even so…I will not turn away" Vasyl said quietly as he stood before the raging storm before him.

"Girlie! The book!" Derflinger suddenly shouted. Louise took out the prayer book and saw that it was glowing she turned the pages quickly. "Dispel…Vasyl! Give me some time!" She commanded and began her chant. Vasyl nodded, this was it…All or nothing. Placing one hand on Derflinger's blade he tightened his stance as the storm approached "Derflinger, I trust you on this!" He pushed against the wind as it nearly engulfed him. His shield bled energy and the alarm shrieked in his ears. The Spartan's boots slid across the wet grass but he kept pushing forward even as his shield drained. The alarm rang in his ears and he heard Henrietta cry with regret "You should have stayed out of my way, Louise Françoise! Forgive me!"

_Hold the Line! _Vasyl's mind raged _YOU DO NOT GIVE UP, YOU WILL HOLD THIS LINE SOLDIER! _

Louise completed her chant "Dispel!" The Void echoed out of her, dissipating first the whirlwind her familiar held back and then it washed over Wales, driving away the dark will that had revived the corpse and finally Henrietta.

Vasyl's shields recharged as he exhaled. "Nice work Derflinger," he said. "You owe it to the girl over there she saved us. I didn't think you'd survive that, no offense tho partner." Derflinger said Vasyl felt banged up…a few bruises but it was worth it. "I'll be fine Derflinger," he said softly as Louise walked over to him tiredly.

Vasyl was about to turn when Kirche finally latched her arms around Vasyl's shoulders. "That was so amazing Darling!" she said as her large chest pressed against his back. Vasyl muttered "Why?" inaudibly. "You didn't even flinch against the princess' best magic!"

"Stone Wall…" Tabitha said reading a book, an umbrella of air kept the literature safe from the rain. "Kirche now's not the time. And I'm serious, let go." Vasyl said not even turning to her as he and Louise approached Princess Henrietta's still form.

"Princess, wake up…" Louise said gently shaking her. Henrietta opened her eyes at first she looked around quickly and then her eyes lost their luster as she saw Louise's tired face and the stoic face of her familiar in the depolarized faceplate. The princess closed her eyes in deep regret, she flinched as Vasyl offered a hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Henrietta whispered and repeated the apology over and over again.

"You have no need to apologize to us, however good men died trying to rescue you." Vasyl said calmly "You should probably apologize to them." Henrietta looked down guiltily. She felt nothing but shame.

"I…I…" Vasyl helped her up gently. There was no anger in his actions; Louise was just looking at her worriedly. She couldn't face the both of them; one was a dear friend and the other a kind and strong soldier.

Wales was still alive. "F-Familiar…" the corpse spoke feebly. Vasyl and Henrietta turned towards him "Wales…" Henrietta quickly knelt down. "I…I thank you for stopping me, Familiar…I apologize." Wales rasped looking at the Spartan as he crouched respectfully.

"There is no need for that…" Vasyl spoke softly "You were under someone's control. I am sure that had we met under other circumstances I would not have raised my weapons against you. I truly regret having to turn my blade on you both."

Wales nodded then turned to Henrietta "Ann my love…" he whispered as Henrietta tried to use water magic to heal his injuries. "D-Don't…" Wales said placing a pale hand on hers. "I…It's my time…" The princess blinked "No, no you…you can't…you can't leave me…" she sobbed tears streaming down her cheeks. Louise clutched Vasyl's hand and the Spartan let her.

"I have one last request Henrietta…" Wales whispered softly. "Name it!" Henrietta cried "I'll do anything…please, please don't abandon me…!"

"Forget me, swear that you will forget me…and find someone else to hold onto…I have lost that right with my actions…forgive me, my sweet Ann."

"No! I can't do that…I love you Wales! I-I just can't forget you…" Henrietta sobbed.

"Please…I don't want to wander for eternity, and I do not want you to live on in grief…Please Henrietta…" Wales was growing weaker with each passing moment.

Gritting her teeth Henrietta made the oath. "I…I swear to forget you, Wales…and I will find another man to love…There I said it…"

It was only a short moment and then finally Crown Prince Wales Tudor of Albion was no more. Vasyl put a hand on Louise's shoulder as they both watched Henrietta scream and cry over her dead lover's body. The Spartan straightened and gave a salute.

/

Vasyl stayed quiet in the corner of the room while Louise concentrated on homework. Well she tried to. One day had passed since Wales had been defeated. Vasyl kept an arm around Henrietta when they returned to the palace; Louise had to explain the situation to the guards who were ready to attack the Spartan when he was seen with the Princess thinking that he was the kidnapper. The princess' eyes were dead, it was a worrying sight but Louise prayed with all her heart that she would recover. Vasyl said nothing the entire trip back to the academy.

"I don't blame her for reacting that way," Vasyl said suddenly from his corner of the room. "Loss…is a hard thing to take." The Spartan exhaled as he looked at his helmet. Louise agreed but the way he said it…There was almost no emotion in his voice. Was that how he coped with losing his close friends? Just getting by and bottling it all up? She didn't want to know how much her familiar had lost to make him this way.

"You worried about her?" Vasyl asked Louise suddenly. "Very," Louise answered. The Spartan knew she didn't want to talk about this so he changed the subject. "What's your family like?" he said as he looked out the window. Louise blinked and turned towards him blinking.

"Just curious" Vasyl said smiling.

"Well…My mother and father are the duke and duchess of Tristain…" Louise answered. The Spartan raised a brow. That's quite influential.

"I have two older sisters one of them is-"

BAM!

The door slammed open and in the doorway was a tall blonde woman with angled glasses. She wore simple, but well designed clothing and her mouth was set in a frown. "Louise!" she said with a severe tone. "E-Eleanor!" Louise gasped in recognition then squealed in pain as the blonde pulled on both her cheeks.

"We're leaving, runt." The woman called Eleanor told her then dragged the pained Louise out the door. Vasyl just watched for a few seconds before trailing them, pulling his helmet on and slinging the M392 DMR onto his back.

"Time to go…" he remarked to Derflinger. "Wait…Wha? What's going on?" The sword mumbled apparently still drowsy.

"Apparently, Louise is going home Derflinger." The Spartan answered.

As he exited the tower he saw the blonde dragging Siesta and Louise along to two carriages. She and Louise took one carriage and Siesta was alone in the other one. The Spartan narrowed his eyes and looked inside the carriage at the maid. Siesta lit up instantly "Vasyl!" she said. Vasyl signaled her to be quiet.

"Just act normal for now I'll follow you."

"Okay!"

/

Vasyl truly wondered what was going on as he followed the carriage. Apparently the woman called Eleanor was related to Louise in some way…though he did recall seeing some resemblance. The Spartan followed the carriage, taking a few short breaks while he was at it but he made pretty good time with catching up. The carriages weren't hard to miss because of how extravagant they were.

/

Louise squealed as Eleanor pinched her cheeks. "We weren't done talking, you runt." Eleanor spoke. As the elder sister she had always been tough on Louise and it apparently hasn't changed at all. Louise, rubbing her cheek murmured "I-I'm sorry big sis Eleanor." She murmured apologetically. Inside she was quite angry, she wished Vasyl was with her but there was no way anyone would not notice such a large man. Vasyl towered over her and judging from Eleanor's height he was probably even taller. Big sis Eleanor was after all a rather tall young lady, even among Tristain's standards.

"Louise...Whatever made you think that you can rush off to join the war against Albion? You're just a runt!" Eleanor commented harshly. Louise mumbled something unintelligible but she was fuming. The Princess needed her! Needed her and Vasyl in order to win against Albion. She was a mage! And she used the Void! But what could she say? Louise knew she'd be ridiculed.

"Bah what's the point," Eleanor sighed "I'll let father and mother sort you out."

She wished, as always, that her familiar was with her here in this carriage. Then they'd see how strong she had gotten.


End file.
